


Rangers

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ignoring Canon, Lesbian Relationships, No other lesbians die, One lesbian dies but gets better, Rambling writing with sort of a overall plot, Romance, Smut, War, arseholes get what they deserve, especially ignoring Sylvanas Bfa canon, going my own direction, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Horde and allaince treaty forces Vereesa and kalira to work together , which workes out better than Vereesa first thought





	1. I hate you

The rising of Nazjatar to the surface and Queen Azshara’s attempts to bring N’zoth’s rule over Azaroth caused Sylvanas to stop her war against the Alliance and seek peace, so the two factions could face the real threat. King Anduin agreed and meeting was organised between the two factions. Night elves Sylvanas had taken from the world tree before she burned it were returned, along with other alliance prisoners and the alliance returned Horde prisoners at the same time. Military mergers and new chains of command were established and the sharing of intelligence made easier. Saurfang suggested marriages to cement the treaty, to ensure that no one broke the cease fire. And Anduin agreed. Several people stepped forward to volunteer. The first was Lord Admiral Proudmoore, who had been in love with Sylvanas since first meeting her back in Silvermoon, before Arthus, before the scourge. Much to her delight, Sylvanas agreed. First Arcanist Thalyssra also volunteered, claiming a union between her and Tyrande Whisperwind would heal the rift between the night elves and the nightborne. Malfurion Stormrage was more than happy with this as he and Tyrande had annulled their union long ago and it enabled him to pursue other interests. Lady Liadrin and Valeera Sanguinar also stepped forward and much to everyone’s surprise Katherine Proudmoore asked dark ranger Anya Eversong to be her wife. That, no one saw coming. King Anduin was happy that he had managed to avoid getting married as he had just recently found a young women of his own.

Despite it all though, not everyone was happy with having to work alongside old enemies. One such pairing was Vereesa Windrunner, Ranger-General of the Silver Covenant and Kalira, whom Sylvanas had appointed ranger general of the dark rangers. To get both sides working together, both Generals had been packed off to northrend on a survival weekend, along with twenty of their rangers. They had been split into pairs and dropped in the mountains, with two days to reach the base camp. Only by aided one another and coming in together, could a pair receive their reward. It was going well for most of the high elves and dark rangers but Kalira and Vereesa just could not get along. Then came the attack from the minions of the old god and the pair found themselves cut off from their allies after an avalanche.

Kalira looked out from the mouth of the cave that they were holed up in. A thick blizzard was blowing outside as unnatural winds screamed around the mountains. She turned to her partner and frowned, Vereesa was bruised and had had several wounds from the avalanche. In addition she was soaking wet and had no way of drying out. “I’m going out to find some wood” Kalira said and stepped out into the blizzard before Vereesa could argue. She was so damn cold. Her wounds were superficial. Just bruising and minor cuts that she had bandaged. But unless she could warm up, she was dead. Kalira was no help. The dark ranger radiated no body heat so even getting close to her was pointless and now she had just buggered off to get some fire wood. Vereesa suspected she had just left her to die. From the moment that Sylvanas has suggested they train together, Kalira had shown nothing but contempt and distain. She was blunt and rude, snide and sarcastic. Even when Vereesa proved herself every bit as good as the dark ranger, the praise had been dipped in sarcasm. Yet when the faceless one and those bastard cultists had ambushed them, Kalira had saved her life. The faceless one had knocked her to the ground when Kalira leapt upon its back, her legs wrapped around its neck, her swords slashing at its head until it had fallen over dead. But even then, when helping Vereesa to her feet, she had been anything but pleasant. Then came the Avalanche. Vereesa had pushed her into the cave but been caught herself. It had taken her ten painful minutes to unbury herself, with Kalira digging from the other side. Kalira had tended her wounds but still just looked at her like she wanted her to die. Well now she would get her wish. She was cold and had no way to dry out and her partner had left her.

Vereesa was pulled from her self-pity when Kalira returned with a huge bundle of wood wrapped in her cloak. Ice and snow clung to the ranger’s body but she ignored it as she set about lighting the wood. She had managed to find some that was dry and within a few minutes, she had a strong fire going. She took her cloak and hung it across the cave entrance, to help shield them from both the wind and watching eyes and then she moved over to Vereesa who had moved closer to the fire. She took the rangers cloak and hung it over a make shift frame, so it would dry and then began to remove the rest of Vereesa’s clothing.” What the hell do you think you are doing?” Vereesa demanded. Kalira’s eyes narrowed. “You will dry better without your clothing on and so will your clothes” she replied, pulling off Vereesa’s boots. The high elf stopped struggling and let her. By the time she was finished stripping her, Vereesa’s cloak had dried and Kalira laid it on the floor and told Vereesa to get on it. Then she stripped her own clothing. Although Kalira did not need to worry about been cold, wet clothing was still uncomfortable. After she got naked, she put her clothes around the fire with Vereesa’s and then sat next to her, drying herself. At first they kept their distance, not talking but as the night wore on, Vereesa found herself leaning into the dark ranger. Kalira said nothing but put her arm around Vereesa. Half asleep, Vereesa snuggled closer, enjoying the feel of the ranger’s skin against her own. Kalira had been warmed by the fire and felt so soft and comfortable that Vereesa fell asleep against her.

Sometime later, she woke up to find herself laying in front of the fire, Kalira laying behind her, spooning her. The dark ranger was still warm and the fire was still going. Vereesa assumed the ranger had added more fire wood, as the pile in the cave had lessened. She wondered what she was doing. She did not like Kalira but yet felt so comfortable laying naked with her, even with Kalira’s arms around her. She turned round so she was facing the ranger, gasping slightly as their breasts brushed against each other. The dark ranger was asleep. The only reason she knew Kalira wasn’t completely dead was the movement of her legs which was now over Vereesa’s. Vereesa felt herself flush, her heartbeat quicken been so close to Kalira like this. The dark ranger was pale, her long black hair falling over her back, leaving her shoulders bare. She looked so beautiful in the flickering fire light. Vereesa’s heart beat quickened even more . What was wrong with her? She hated Kalira. No she realised, not hated, she was attracted to her. Lying here, in the cave with her, she could understand Jaina's attraction to her sister. “Damn it” she muttered and then leaned forward, kissing the dark ranger. Kalira stirred and kissed her back, her tongue against Vereesa’s lips. Vereesa opened her mouth and their tongues met. Kalira pulled Vereesa forward, so their entire bodies were touching. Vereesa’s nipples grew hard as they rubbed against Kalira’s own swollen buds and she moaned as she felt the rangers hand on her thigh , slowly stroking her , moving up to her slit . Fingers caressed her moistening folds, a thumb against her clit. “I fucking want you” Vereesa panted, her own hand seeking Kalira’s lower lips while she kissed the dark ranger, her lips, down her neck and chest and then her breasts. Vereesa sucked on one of Kalira’s hardened peaks and pushed her fingers inside her wet folds. Kalira let out a sigh and her own fingers entered Vereesa .She stared to rub the high elf, her fingers pushing inside while her thumb circled her clit. She rolled Vereesa onto her back and straddled her. The two rangers kissed again, their fingers pushing into one another with more speed, their other hands squeezing and pulling their hard nipples. “Fuck I’ve wanted you since this stupid exercise started” Kalira hissed, grinding her pussy against Vereesa hand. Vereesa pulled harder on Kalira breast, leaning up and biting her nipple, pulling it with her teeth, not hard enough to hurt but to make Kalira moan in pleasure. She fingered the dark ranger harder, feeling the women’s walls contract around her fingers, her juice running down her hand. Her own body was responding the same way to Kalira’s touch and she writhed against the dark ranger, moaning loudly. They both screamed as they cum, their orgasms timed perfectly to one another. Eventually they calmed and lay next to one another, still kissing, hands moving up and down their naked bodies. Slowly they relaxed and fell asleep.

When Vereesa woke up again, she could smell meat. She looked round to see Kalira had been outside again, to get more wood and to capture something to eat. Judging by how wet the dark ranger was, she had not bothered to get dressed. She knew the undead were not hurt by the cold but she couldn’t help but stare at Kalira’s wet body , her hard nipples with water dripping from them .,Kalira was squatting in front of the fire when Vereesa knelt down behind her . She felt the high elf’s hand reach under her, between her legs and start to stroke her slit. She moaned, trying to concentrate on cooking when the elf’s other hand started to caress her nipples.” oh fuck” she moaned as Vereesa pushed two of her fingers deep into her wet folds , rubbing her hard . Vereesa was biting her neck and squeezing her nipples, while she fingered her and Kalira was enjoying every second of it. And then Vereesa was gone, “Move up a bit” Vereesa said and then she lay down and moved her head so Kalira was squatting over her face. The high elf smiled and began to kiss her slit. Kalira steadied herself as she felt Vereesa’s tongue moving up and down her folds and fingers rubbing her bum. Vereesa moved her hands to Kalira’s slit and rubbed her wetness against her fingers, opened her wet lips. “Oh fuck” she cried as Vereesa fingered her and moved her tongue between her lips. She reached back and found Vereesa’s wet mound and started to rub her, catching her clit between her fingers and squeezing it as her hand moved back and forth. Vereesa arched her back as she felt herself grow more wet and licked Kalira harder, her fingers moving in and out of the dark ranger with urgency. Then Kalira cum, her juice dribbling over Vereesa’s mouth and hands. She turned round, looking at the high elf’s naked body and grinding her pussy into Vereesa’s face. Kalira had both hands on Vereesa’s wet folds, one pushing inside her the other massaging her swollen clit. She lent down and her tongue joined her fingers, caressing and penetrating Vereesa. Kalira felt Vereesa’s fingers resume their work on her own wetness and fingered the high elf harder. She lapped up the High elf’s juice as Vereesa cum, her entire body shaking and she ground her pussy harder into Vereesa’s face until her cum again as well. . After a few minutes, she climbed off her lover and went back to cooking the food. They sat and ate in silence, Vereesa leaning on Kalira. Eventually the storm blew out and they got dressed. As they went to leave, Vereesa put her hand on Kalira’s shoulder. “This wasn’t just to relieve the tension was it? She asked, desperately wanting it to mean more. Kalira turned to her and kissed her, not stopping until she was forced to by Vereesa’s need to breath. “We are at peace, I see no reason to stop what we have started” She said smiling and Vereesa kissed her again. Kalira started laughing. “Stop women or we will never get of this cursed mountain”. When they walked into base camp a day later, the other rangers, both living and undead, could not help but notice the antagonism between them had gone and the way they looked at one another.

Two months later 

Naga attacks had become more frequent, especially towards Silvermoon, Orgimmar Stormwind and Gilneas. In Silvermoon, the Silver covenant and the Dark rangers where proving to be really effective at stopping these raids. Since their two leaders had stopped bickering, the two military groups had begun to work together in almost all missions they were assigned and they proved very good at it. Initially Nathanos, who had resented been forced to serve under Kalira, when he felt he should be in charge, had caused problems, picking fights with the high elves and trying to derail the co-operation. In the end Kalira had enough and killed the undead human, burning his body to ensure he could not be revived. She had expected some sort of punishment from Sylvanas, but given the rise in incidents related to the Naga, Azshara and the old gods, Sylvanas felt that retaining peace was more important than the death of her champion. The silver covenant had a base in Silvermoon, shared with the dark rangers now that Lor’themar had opened Quel’Thalas to all people but all elven people in particular. 

Vereesa dodged the Naga generals spear and replied to his attack with an arrow into his eye. The hideous creature let out a roar of pain but unbelievably still fought on. “Need a hand” shouted Kalira, slicing open the throat of the Naga she was fighting. Vereesa smiled. “ no its ok dear , I’m doing fine” she replied , shooting the Naga in The other eye , this time the arrow penetrating deep enough to get his brain and kill him . The general’s bodyguards charged at Vereesa, but she was too quick for them, keeping out of reach and stopping them with more arrows. One died gurgling with a shaft down his gullet, while the other was felled with an arrow to the heart. Seeing the High elf slay their leader and his bodyguards caused the other Naga to lose heart and retreat. The combined silver covenant and dark rangers making sure not many made it back to the sea. Vereesa pulled her arrows from the corpses, cleaning the ones that were still usable and removing the arrowheads from the ones that were broken

 

As soon as they got back to Silvermoon, Vereesa headed to her quarters to clean up. She stripped off and then sat down to clean her armour, before running herself a bath. She Stood up and walked to her door and opened it, just as Kalira was about to knock. “You’re getting better my love” the dark ranger said and then noticed Vereesa’s state of undress. “Although you would be blushing now if it hadn’t been me”. Vereesa smiled and pulled Kalira into the room, slamming shut the door behind her. Within a few minutes Kalira was naked as well and they were laying in a warm bath , Kalira leaning against her lover with Vereesa’s arms around her and her head on her shoulder . “Do we have to go to this dinner tonight” Vereesa asked, idly caressing Kalira. “ Well given that the entire horde and alliance leadership will be there , I expect it would not look good if we stayed here , just because you wanted your wicked way with me” Kalira replied , sighing as her lover stroked her chest . “Well we will have to be Quick then” she whispered.

Sylvanas hated formal occasions. She had refused to wear a dress, despite Jaina’s protests and instead wore a smart black suit with little decoration .She still had a sword at her belt, refusing to go unarmed anywhere. It all worked though and somehow still looked sexy, showing off the war chiefs curves. Well it was making Jaina hot anyway. Jaina had gone for a dress that would not hinder her movenment, it was figure hugging around her bust and abdomen but the lower part was more loose and flowing and stopped high enough above her feet to not be a tripping hazard. The dress was of a similar design to what she wore into battle, except it was lighter and had no armour to it. It also showed off more of her cleavage, deliberately designed that way to tease her wife and it was working because Sylvanas could not keep her eyes off the mage.

Anduin was present with the lady he was courting, a reformed rebel who had been granted a pardon and a title in exchange for her influence over the people of Westfall. It had surprised everyone that Vanessa VanCleef had turned the brotherhood into a charitable organisation that was feeding the poor and needy, while using the money that Anduin was pouring into westfall to restore the land and rebuild people’s lives. That Anduin could convince a former rebel and outlaw to change like this and work for him , showed to everyone that there was more to the boy king than many gave him credit for . Anduin was in his best blue and white robes, forging any armour, although like Sylvanas he did have his sword with him. Lor'themar had actually suggested that they go armed, just in case the Naga attacked in force . While the regent was confident that they would not need to fight but he wasn’t stupid either.

“I hate these events” Vereesa mumbled, idly pulling at her dress. Why anyone had thought that dresses were a good thing to wear was beyond her. Like Jaina , she had made sure hers was not long enough to trip over in a fight but it was still far to impractical , given what she usually wore . It was silver and blue in colour, revealing more of her cleavage than she would have liked, but apparently it was the fashion these days. Jaina might be happy with that, but Vereesa hated it. She wanted to punch someone. And somehow Kalira, like Sylvanas, had gotten away with wearing a suit. “Don't worry, as soon as people get too drunk to notice, we can slip away” Kalira said, a smirk on her otherwise impassive face. She was glaring at anyone who got too close to them, thus leaving them free of having to make small talk. She considered most of the nobles of both the alliance and horde to be annoying idiots, especially in Silvermoon. When she was alive, she hated them and undeath had done nothing to change her mind. She did have time for lady Liadrin, the knight commander of the blood knights and her wife, the rogue Valeera, mainly because they were both veterans and Kalira loved swapping war stories. Even Vereesa liked talking to them and they all made sure not to talk about the fight they had been in against each other. “Look there's Anya and Katherine and neither of them are wearing a bloody dress either” muttered Vereesa. Katherine was in dress uniform and so was Anya. “To be honest it’s been so long I even forgot we had a dress uniform” Kalira said , “ If it wasn’t for you , I’d not even have bothered coming here” . Vereesa looked at her and narrowed her eyes. “For me, if I recall I wanted to stay in the bloody bath” she whispered. “Yes but you had to be here, because you are the ranger general, while I am technically second to Sylvanas, regardless of my title. I only came to offer you moral support”. Kalira turned her smirk on her lover, who leaned in and kissed her. “I hate you sometimes” she said, a grin on her face as she grabbed Kalira's arse. “Yes I know” Kalira replied, “I suspect you will show me how much later”.

The dinner went well, people mingled. One noblemen who tried to show up Vanessa in front of everyone by mentioning her commoner roots found himself spending the rest of the night with a dodgy stomach, with Vanessa denying having poisoned him and Anduin trying to reprimand her without laughing. Jaina and Sylvanas stole the evening with their dancing, the magical display she added to it making even the elves impressed. But soon the night neared its end until a portal opened up in the middle of the hall. Anya, Vereesa, Sylvanas and Kalira all found themselves armed their bows and full quivers, magically summoned by Jaina, while the other horde leaders drew their weapons. A blood elf covered in green blood staggered through the portal. “Naga attack at Sunsail Anchorage, he shouted, collapsing on the floor. While a healer tended to him, Vereesa and Kalira ran through the portal followed by several other leaders and many of the rangers who were scattered around the hall.

The Naga sorceress exploded as Jaina threw a blast of fire her way, followed up by several large shards of ice that took out her sister sorceresses. Around the anchorage, elves were fighting the Naga and losing. That was until the reinforcements arrived. Sylvanas went full banshee and tore into the Naga’s trying to sink one of the ships while the rangers of the Silver covenant and their dark ranger counterparts scattered amongst the fighting to bolster the guardsmen. Gun fire echoed across the ship yard as Katherine made good use of the magical pistols her daughter had gifted her, each one more powerful than a ships cannon and able to fire multiple times before Katherine needed to reload. Her shots blew holes through the large armoured Naga’s as they swarmed towards her and Anya's shadow sheathed arrows killed more. Kalira and Vereesa leapt into the battle .Vereesa's dress having lost much of its length when she tore it off. Kalira tried not to be distracted by her lover’s bare legs as they fought and Vereesa was taking the nights frustration out on the Naga, using some very unladylike language as she hacked her way through them. Kalira was using her bow still, but Vereesa had gone for using her sword, with one she had taken from a Naga in her other hands. Magic blasted more of them as Jaina cast spell after spell, freezing and burning in rotation and holding the Naga sorceress’s back from the non-magical troops. Kalira suddenly let out a scream of pain as a spear thrust into her back from a blood elf, whose eyes were black and who had a tentacle instead of an arm. Vereesa was next to her in seconds, slicing open the corrupted elf's chest and then removing his head. Two more of the guards proved to be corrupted as well and they turned on Vereesa, hoping to kill her and finish off Kalira. Vereesa head butted one that got in too close and then ran her sword through his jaw and up into his head. Letting go of her sword, she spun around, kicking the other one in the chest. Before he could get up, she sliced his head from his shoulders with her stolen Naga blade. She then yanked the spear out of Kalira and looking round her, she stabbed another Naga and dragged it, still alive over to the wounded dark ranger. It tried to escape but she sliced its back, severing its spine and it screamed, then stopped as the dark ranger bit open its throat. Vereesa watched as the ranger ate the Naga’s flesh and the wound in her torso stopped bleeding and then closed. Around them the rest of the Naga were defeated as well as seven more corrupted elves. Sylvanas landed next to her sister and hugged her, which surprised Vereesa just a bit.” are you both ok” she asked, helping Kalira to her feet. Vereesa nodded and as soon as the dark ranger was up, she was wrapped in Vereesa’s arms and the high elf would not let go. “Calm down love, it was only a minor wound and you had me covered”. Vereesa pulled back. “I hate you” she said smiling, tears on her cheeks. Kalira smiled back “well I’ll let you show me how much when we get back to Silver moon”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they tell each other "i hate you" its said in jest and theya re actually saying " i love you" . they get it , even if no one esle does


	2. The Admiral and the Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Katherine and Anya met

One year ago.

The horde ship had fled as soon as the much larger Kul’Tiras vessel spotted it. Despite been much larger and heavier , the Kul’Tiran ship was gaining on the smaller horde vessel until a sudden storm had swept in on both ships and forced the Kul’tirans to concentrate on staying afloat . When the storm had died down, they continued on in the direction they had last seen the Horde ship. Only bits of floating wood and dead bodies remained in the cold still water. “Survivor” shouted the look out and Katherine Proundmoore ran to the side. It was one of the Banshees queens dark rangers , laying on a piece of floating wood , her arm hanging limply , held on only by a few bits of ruined flesh . If they could take her alive, well as alive as a dark ranger could be, she would be a prize worth her weight in gold. “Lower the rowboat mister Crenshaw , we have a prisoner” Katherine climbed down into the boat , along with six of her crew but as they drew level with the dark ranger , a shark burst from the water , clamping its jaws upon her leg and started tearing a chunk from the ranger , who feebly beat at it with her good hand . Katherine pulled her pistols and shot the beast in the head at point blank range, killing it instantly before it could pull the ranger under. “Pull them both aboard lads and if you’re squeamish I’d look away. She smiled at the Dark ranger as she was hoisted onto the boat. “ We need you in one piece dear , so feel free”. As soon as the dark ranger and the shark were on board , The ranger grabbed it and started tearing chunks off of it . As she ate, her arm regenerated as did the chunk it had torn from her leg, leaving behind a white scar in the shape of its mouth. The ranger then pushed the rest overboard, whipping the blood from her mouth. She looked at Katherine, who still held her guns at the ready and smiled at her. She had heard of Katherine Proudmoore’s pistols, enchanted by her daughter to be able to do as much damage as a ships cannon if Katherine wished and they did not need to be reloaded . She had six sailors with her, all armed with normal pistols and swords. While she had nothing. Her weapons lost in the storm along with the crew and the vessel that was carrying her. She held out her hands. “It seems I am your prisoner Admiral”. 

Once they were back on the ship, she held out her hands again, waiting to be shackled. But Katherine just pointed her gun at the ranger. “Come with me Anya Eversong. You are my prisoner but unless you give me reason, I will not be putting you in chains. I only require your word that you will not try to escape”. Anya was surprised at that and also that the Admiral knew who she was. “You have my word Admiral “she said following Katherine to her cabin. As Admiral, Katherine had the largest cabin on the ship and she instructed Anya to enter. She rummaged through her stuff and pulled out a pair of breeches, a shirt and a coat. “Get out of those wet things and put these on. I’ll not see you like that”. Anya shrugged. “I am undead Admiral, the wet and cold does not harm me”. Katherine looked at the ranger, her soaked hair plastered to her face and threw her a towel. “no maybe it doesn’t but I know enough about your kind to know you can still feel , or so Jaina tells me , so get undressed , dry yourself and put on some new clothes . You are my guest as well as my prisoner and ill not have it said I mistreat my guests”. Anya was surprised at the way the Admiral was been towards her. “Why did you save me”, she asked, “you could have let me perish”. Katherine sat down in her chair as Anya got undressed. She kept her gun pointed at her, watching her, taking in every inch of her toned, pale body. Despite been undead, her body was perfect, save for the scar that now spread around her thigh in the shape of the sharks bite. Katherine watched her dry herself and then dress, trying not to show the effect Anya was having on her. Anya herself seemed completely comfortable getting changed in front of the Admiral but did notice Katherine looking at her, she just decided not to say anything. At last Anya finished and sat on the bed. “I saved you because I know the banshee Queen cares for her rangers and therefore you could be useful. Also I would know why you were so close to Kul’tiras”. Anya stood up and walked over to Katherine, before kneeling in front of her. “You saved my life, so under Elven tradition, I owe you a debt. I will protect you and not harm you or yours until such time as the debt has been paid. However I cannot betray my Queen, even for that”. Katherine looked at her. “I applaud your loyalty, but you will remain with me until I decide otherwise and any attempt to escape or harm me will leave me no choice but to have you executed. Is that clear Ranger Eversong”. Anya nodded. “Yes Admiral”. 

That night Anya stayed in the Admirals cabin, sitting in the chair while Katherine had the bed. She looked over at the ranger. “Do you sleep” she asked. Anya turned to her. “We do not need to, but we can. Some times it’s nice to sleep and actually dream again. Most of the time however, we do little more than meditate”. Katherine smiled. “Is that seat comfortable” she said, waving at the chair Anya was in. “because I am in no danger on my ship, so you can sleep if you wish. But if the seat is not right for that, I don’t mind sharing”. Katherine tried not to blush. “What the hell is wrong with me”, she thought, “inviting her into my bed as if it’s no big deal. Oh damn she’s looking at me now”. Anya studied the Admiral. She was similar to her Daughter, except her hair was near white due to age, rather than mana exposure. She had a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth but Anya could not decide if that was due to age or her time at sea. She had to be in her fifties, Anya guessed, not good with human ages. Despite her age, she was still stunning or so Anya thought and when she had let her hair out of that stern bun, letting it fall around her shoulders, the Ranger felt a heat within her that she had not experienced in a while. Anya stood up. “If you do not mind Katherine, it will be pleasant to actually sleep”. Katherine watched Anya strip off her clothes and then slid into bed next to her. She turned her back, to hide her blush more than anything and tried not to think of the naked woman whose back was against her own. “Good night Anya” she said, smiling when Anya wished her good night back. 

The next morning, the ship sailed into Boralus harbour and Katherine disembarked with her prisoner, trying not to think about how she had woken earlier to find Anya wrapped around her. She was met by Tandred and Jaina, the latter wanting to speak to Anya. “She is my prisoner Jaina, I would see no harm come to her “Katherine warned, knowing her daughters feelings towards the horde. “ Do not worry mother, I will not hurt her” Jaina responded, taking Anya and teleporting. Once they were alone in Jaina’s room, she hugged Anya. “Are you ok, has mother hurt you?” she asked with concern. Anya shook her head. “Your mother has been most kind to me, she saved me from been eaten by a shark when I was injured and made her men bring the shark aboard so I was able to regenerate” Jaina smiled. “I bet that upset a few stomachs. Still I will try to get you released as soon as possible”. Anya shook her head. “No, your mother saved my life, I must stay until I repay that debt. Please tell Sylvanas not to worry, I am not been held against my will”. Jaina nodded. Anya was one of the few people who knew about her and Sylvanas and Jaina trusted her not to hurt her mother. “Very well Anya” She said, hugging her before teleporting them back to her mother, who was now in Proudmoore keeps main hall. 

One Month later  
Katherine sat in the chair by the fire. A fierce storm was blowing outside, rattling the windows and making the keep chillier than normal. Katherine was seriously considering getting some of that Gnome tech central heating but for now, made do with wearing her thick dressing gown and sitting by the fire. As had become commonplace, she was joined by Anya. At first the ranger had taken to standing by her like a bodyguard, as if somehow there was danger in the keep, but over the weeks, Katherine had convinced her to relax and she was now sitting on the chair opposite, both of them holding a mug of thick black Kul’tiran coffee, something to which Anya was developing a real taste for. Katherine was eager to know more about her guest so was asking her about home. “Do you have family in Quel'Thalas” she asked. Anya nodded, “Some of them survived the scourge but they refuse to have anything to do with me, I remind them too much of what they lost. My only family I have now are the dark rangers”. Katherine reached out and took Anya’s hand. “I’m sorry” she said “sometimes family can hurt you worse than anyone”. She thought back to how she had treated Jaina upon her return to Kul’Tiras and how much she regretted it. “Do all the dark rangers feel like that, seeing each other as family”? Anya nodded and Katherine thought about things for a minute. “Family is important Anya, I think I should let you return to them”. Anya pulled her hand away from Katherine. “No, I owe you a debt, I must repay it before I leave”. Katherine put her hands up at the ranger’s rather emotional response. “Ok dear, I just wanted to give you the option. I’m glad you’re staying, I like grown fond of having you here”. She didn’t notice Anya’s ears perk up, or the look the ranger gave her. “I am free in about four days’ time so I want to head into the market, fancy joining me”. Anya nodded, feeling warm and not because of the fire. 

Four days later.  
Katherine walked out of Proudmoore keep, Anya next to her and made her way into the towns market square. The storm had passed and it was a warm sunny day. As such Katherine had forgone her usual jacket and was just wearing a green shirt with billowing sleeves that she left undone at the top, a pair of breeches and her boots. She hadn’t even bothered to put her hair in a bun and her silver grey locks fell around her face and shoulders. For some reason, she didn’t particularly care today. She felt younger than she had for a long time and people noticed the spring in her step and the way she seemed much more relaxed that normal. Katherine hadn’t noticed but over the last month, she had started to get less informal with people and also more willing to show her emotions. Everyone else however had taken note of the change in her and many were putting it down to the dark ranger that seemed to accompany her everywhere. Anya had stopped wearing her shadow cloak and was now only dressed in her light leather armour but had her arms uncovered and her hair tied back in a simple pony tail. She glared at people a lot less that she did when she first arrived and could even be found smiling. She had even made a few friends on previous trips to the market , when Katherine had allowed her to leave the keep unsupervised. She also tended to glance at Katherine a lot when she thought the admiral wasn’t looking. Again everyone but the Admiral seemed aware of this. As they passed through the market, many people said hello to Katherine and a few spoke to Anya. “Good morning Anya, how was the bath bomb, did it work?” asked one young women who had a stall of homemade bathing products. Anya smiled at her “It was brilliant Susan, I put it in the admirals bath last night and she just melted. I’ve not seen a human relax as much as she did afterwards”. Katherine looked over “Oh so it was you who provided me with that, well “and she took out her purse “I’ll have some more. Are they all the same or do you have different types”. As Susan showed Katherine her wares, Anya stood watching them, smiling as Katherine asked questions about the different products, before buying two huge bags full. “How are the girls” asked Anya, as soon as Katherine had made her purchases, “Did the herbs work?” Susan took Anya’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Oh it was brilliant Anya, I mixed them into an oil like you said and put them over the candle and the girls both slept much better and his morning the infection was completely gone. They hate you by the way, because they had to go back to school” Anya laughed and gave Susan a hug. “I can live with that if they are well” she said. 

Katherine noted that Anya had seemed to make a lot of friends in the traders of the market and when they stopped at the Saucy Mermaid for a drink, they were welcomed with the cries of “Anya” from the many regulars who had gotten to know her. Katherine was glad she had allowed Anya to have time to herself in the city. Perhaps if folk like this could forget what Anya was and make friends with her, then peace with the horde might not be a pipe dream after all. If Jaina could convince Sylvanas to stop the war. 

That night they sat around the fire, as they seemed to do most nights, drinking coffee. Only it had changed. No longer were they on separate chairs, but now they were curled up on the sofa, Katherine leaning on Anya. At some point, their arrangement had shifted. Katherine didn’t know when, but they were no longer Jailer and prisoner. Katherine had discovered that Anya had made up that elven tradition of been in debt and had wondered why Anya had wanted to stay with her. So far she had not asked, in case she got the answer she wanted. She had spoken to Jaina about why Anya would have lied and Jaina had looked at her mother like she was completely dense and then walked out of the room, throwing her hands up in the air. Katherine wasn’t dense though and she knew what her daughter was suggesting. Could the dark ranger have feelings for her? And if so, was it because she had saved her life or was it something more substantial. She didn’t want to ask, in case she ruined things. She was drawn out of her thoughts by Anya calling her name. “What dear “she asked turning to her, only to be greeted by the feel of Anya’s soft lips upon her own. Katherine was surprised but responded, putting her hand on the back of Anya’s head and pulling her in. She only stopped when she needed to breathe. She took Anya’s hands and stood up and without saying a word, pulled her into the bedroom. 

The next morning Katherine woke up in the arms of Anya Eversong , her head resting on the rangers chest , a chest she had thoroughly explored and touched last night , with her hands , her lips , her tongue . She smiled at the memories of it. Anya was her first since Daelin’s death and it was long overdue. 

Eventually, after about six months, Sylvanas decided to call a truce, although the fighting had all but stopped due to the appearance of Nazjatar. The war Chief wanted a permanent peace and as she opened negotiations with Anduin, Katherine with some deep regret had to let the dark ranger go. Anya was also reluctant and as they stood in the great hall, Jaina waiting to take Anya home, Katherine held on to her, trying to stifle the tears that were waiting in her eyes. “I love you” she admitted, kissing Anya. Anya held her face and smiled. I will return Katherine, once we have concluded these peace talks, I will come back to you. Besides which, we will see each other at the summit” She kissed Katherine again. “Until then Dalah’surfal my dreams will be off you” And then Jaina teleported them, leaving Katherine in the hall, tears streaming down her face. 

Of course they did meet again at the summit. Sylvanas made sure that Anya was with her at every meeting between the horde and Alliance and made sure to give her time with Katherine. And when Saurfang suggested that marriage between the two factions would aid in keeping the peace, Anya and Kathrine immediately volunteered and Anya found herself permanently posted to Kul’tiras. They had gotten married in a ceremony that was a mix of elven and Kul’tiran and Sylvanas had acted as Anya’s best man while Jaina had given her mother away. It was the start of something lasting, something strong, a marriage that was able to happen due to politics but was not political. It was a match of unquestioning loyalty, desire and most importantly love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It mght have gone a bit soppy but i don't care becouse love is awesome


	3. Pirates , Admirals, knights , rogues , rangers and dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Anya get up to some role play smut , Alleria finally is rid of her arsehole husband and free to be with her dragon and Valeera finally admits how she truly feels to Liadrin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was aiming for this to be seperate chapters but did not write enough of either so just bunged it together . Might come back later and re edit and seperate

The Ranger and the Admiral  
Katherine woke up and the first thing she noticed was that she was naked. The second thing, that her hands were tied above her head to the bed. She glanced up to see her wife’s favourite silk wrapped around her wrists, the colour of Kul’Tiran green, and knew this was Anya’s doing. Katherine smiled as she tested how strong it had been tied. As per normal, her wife had left the binding lose enough that Katherine could just slip out of them should she wish. Waking to this on her days off had become a regular thing ever since Tallana Highmoon, a blood elf from silvermoon and Ulla, her troll wife, had moved to Boralus and opened their Adult shop. Anya seemed to be keeping their business afloat by herself, although, she had heard they were becoming more popular. Some days it was toys , some days it was massages with a new oil Anya had purchased and some days it was costumes , which Katherine knew today was going to be as soon as she spied her wife standing at the foot of the bed, her leg bent , foot on the mattress and a big smile on her face . 

She was wearing thigh high leather boots, a long crimson pirate coat and pirate hat, complete with Jolly Roger logo. On her shoulder was a toy parrot and she had an eye patch on. She was wearing nothing else and the way she was standing, with the coat open and her leg on the bed, meant Katherine could see everything. “Arrrrr what treasure be this I see” Anya said in such a bad accent, Katherine started giggling. She then replied in a false voice of her own. “Oh no who will save me from the dread pirate Anya and her wicked desires”? She giggled some more as Anya climbed on to the bed and straddled her hips. “A fine lass we have here me hearties” Anya continued, reaching down and running her hands over Katherine’s breasts, fingers lightly touching her wife’s hardening nipples. “With a fine treasure chest to get my hands upon” she said, a big grin on her face. “Oh no please release me good sir, don’t take my virtue and leave me ruined for any other woman” Katherine squealed, enjoying her loves hands running over her. “Arrrre I shall give no quarter” she laughed, her hand running over Katherine’s stomach and down between her thighs . Katherine let out a little moan as her wife’s hands caress her slit. “Dread pirate Anya” moaned Katherine as she grew wet, her wife stroking both her large breasts and between her legs. She moved her hips, pushing into Anya’s hand as fingers opened her and slowly pushed inside. Anya leaned down and took one of Katherine’s hard buds in her mouth , gently biting and pulling it while she worked quicker between Katherine’s legs , as she pushed her fingers deeper into Katherine wetness, she circled and rubbed her clit with her thumb, causing Katherine to let out a loud moan of pleasure . “By the tides” she cried “I’m yours dread pirate, I’m yours”. Anya moved back and forth between Katherine’s hardened peaks, kissing, biting and sucking them, massaging them with her tongue and lips and she fingered her wet pussy harder, curling her fingers to make sure she got Katherine in the right spot. Katherine bucked and shock under her, her body responding to the coming orgasm, her slit soaking wet .She undid her wrists and grabbed Anya, pulling her in to a kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. One hand moved to her wifes firm breasts and she pulled on Anya’s nipple while putting her other hand between her wife’s legs to find she was almost as wet. They kissed and played with one another, Katherine getting turned on more as Anya’s swollen buds rubbed against her own and they pumped their fingers harder. Anya felt herself reaching her climax and she moved her fingers faster inside her wife, “Land Ahoy” Katherine shouted as they both cum, shaking as pleasure shot through their bodies, before Anya slumped down next to her. Katherine pulled her close and kissed her. “We have to work on your pirate role play my love” she laughed, her hand playing with her lovers still erect nipples. Anya smiled. “Next time I think I’ll try at been a hunter, I know what I’m doing with that” She replied kissing Katherine’s neck. “But you have already caught me dear” Katherine replied, as their hands began to wonder over each other again. 

Katherine kissed her wife. She made her feel young again, more alive than any of her previous lovers. Even her husband, Katherine thought guiltily. She had loved Daelin but what she had with Anya was more intimate, more considerate and sharing. Anya wanted to make sure Katherine enjoyed their time together as much as she did and always left Katherine feeling satisfied. Katherine had never thought that she would love like this again, that she would find someone who found she would ever be this intimate with. Ironic that the one to make her feel so alive, was undead. Years ago, she might have found that idea repugnant. But Anya was not some decaying corpse, like she had imagined forsaken to be. No Anya was perfect, a beautiful body capable of feelings and reacting like she had when she was alive. At first she was the same temperature as the air around her but she warmed up when they were together, especially if they were making love. And she felt so good, reacting to Katherine’s touches and kisses like a living woman would. Katherine loved her wife with all her heart. And she wondered, if the time came, would she want to be like Anya. Would she become undead for a chance to spend forever with her beautiful wife? Honestly she did not know, but there may come a time when she had a choice to make.

She kissed Anya’s neck, and moved down her body, her lips leaving a trail from her neck to her breasts. Anya smiled as she felt Katherine’s lips close around her nipple and her wifes hand moved down between her legs again. “So soon my love “she moaned as Katherine’s fingers pushed inside her. Then Katherine was on top of her, straddling her hips. Anya reached up taking hold of Katherine’s breasts, massaging them while capturing her hard buds between her fingers. She squeezed and circled them as Katherine ground her hips against her. Katherine leaned down, so her breasts where in Anya’s face and pulled her wife’s hand between her legs. As Anya kissed her swollen peaks , she pushed her fingers into her wifes wet slit , gently rubbing them up and down , massaging her lips and clit and Katherine continued to carees Anya , her fingers inside her . Then she moved, so she was scissoring her, their pussies rubbing agasint one another. “Oh fuck” Anya moaned, one hand on her clit, the other grabbing Katherine’s breasts. Katherine did the same, touching herself and squeezing Anya’s nipple as they ground their wet centres against one another. Their hips moved father as they got wetter, Thighs moving against one another and fingers playing with clits and breasts. “ I love you “ Katherine breathed , the feeling of pleasure building in her , until they both cum again , their bodies riding the waves of pleasure that shot through them . “Oh fuck, I love you too” shouted Anya, her body trembling. As they returned to normal, Katherine lay back, her breathing slowing as she relaxed. They lay there for a while, legs still wrapped around each other, their wet slits against one another. Neither wanted to move. Katherine ran her fingers up her lover’s legs, kissing her calf. Her wife was perfect and she made up her mind about what her future might hold. 

The dragon and the ranger 

Alleria sat alone. Her son had left after making sure she was ok, cursing his father as he went. Despite his mother having the void in her, Arator loved her deeply and had punched his father through a door when he walked in and heard what Turalyon had said to her. Now Turalyon had gone, probably back to that Bitch light forged Draenei he was spending so much time with. Alleria should not be surprised. He had aided in her imprisonment and torture after all. After that, despite his words, she knew their love was dead, even though he had put on a show upon their return To Azaroth, as if lying to their son would make everything ok. No one could blame her for finding love in the arms of another, well except Turalyon, even though he had done the same fucking thing. 

Alexstrasza was everything her ex-husband was not. She was kind, sensitive, caring and accepting of what Alleria had become and when she was with her, the voices faded, as if cowered by the Dragons power, whereas when she was with Turalyon, they urged her to kill him, claiming he hated her and viewed her as an abomination. Only this time, they were actually right. The things had called her before Arator hit him. Abomination , the voids whore , dragons little bitch , slut elf , all of them said with venom and hate, told her she was as sick and twisted as her light damned sister . Arator served the light, just like his father but he had warned Turalyon if he ever saw him again, he would take his head and then spent hours with his mother, despite the discomfort of the void, to make sure she was ok. But he had duties to attend to and left. And now she sat alone. That was until she the voices fell silent and she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the beautiful face of Alexstrasza’s elven form. She looked at that face, a smile on those perfect lips, her horns sticking out of her long red hair. She lowered her gaze over her lover’s armoured bra, her breasts almost ready to bust out. Lower he looked, noticing that she was wearing very little, the red cloth and golden metal barely covering her modesty and her thighs been uncovered until the top of her boots. Alleria stood up and took her hand. “Come with me my love” Alexstrasza said, and they went outside. Once she had enough room, Alexstrasza took her dragon form and Alleria climbed on to her, before they took to the air 

Holding on tight, Alleria felt as alive as her lover banked and dived, before swooping back up and rolling. She had put on a special harness so Alleria would not fall and could enjoy her aerial acrobatics and Alleria’s voice could be heard shouting with joy. She forgot her worries and her grief, embracing the elements as the powerful dragon flew around the skies of Dalaran. Eventually she landed and once Alleria had dismounted, she resumed high elf form. Alleria kissed her and held her close. “I saw Arator on my way over” she said, “he told me what happened”. She ran her hand down Alleria’s back, over her shapely rear and squeezed, causing Alleria to yelp with surprise. “You are not my little bitch, you are not a whore or an abomination. You are my one true love and I’ll always be here for you”. Alleria started to cry but Alexstrasza just held her closer, kissing her until she stopped. Her hands soft and gentle on her. “If he ever talks like that to you again, I will eat him but not in a good way, like I eat you” she whispered and then smiled at Alleria’s blush. Then they returned to Alleria’s home and Alleria took her lover to her bed. 

Later that night, as they lay naked in one another’s arms, Alleria heard the voice return. Just the one and it didn’t taunt her, it didn’t try to drive her mad. It was soft and gentle. “I like this one” it whispered she brings joy to me when she touches you”. Alleria felt weird, that only one voice would talk to her with such gentleness. I made the others go, you are for me only and I will not hurt you, I will not drive you mad. I feel your love for her, the pleasure she brings you. It is cold and dark here and you and she, you make it more pleasant. I will stay here with you both and protect you for that”. Alexstrasza looked at Alleria who was making a strange face. “Are the voices back” she asked, pulling Alleria close. “Just one” Alleria replied, “she had driven the others away because she likes you, likes us been together. Likes how you make me feel. I don’t really know what to think about that”. Alexstrasza laughed . “ if I have to share you with the void my love , id rather the void appreciates it than tries to get you to kill me” . Alleria kissed her lover . “ she says as long as you make me happy and pleasure me , she will protect us both” . Alexstrasza smiled. “I thank her then and will pleasure you as much as I can”. They kissed and the creature in Alleria’s head let out a soft purr of contentment. 

 

Liadrin and Valeera

“Why are you been like this?” Valeera hissed, stepping away from Liadrin. “Why?” snarled Liadrin , “ because it’s been five years , five years of whatever the fuck this is , five years of you sneaking in here , having your fun and then just fucking off again . I was ok with that when we were at war. But it’s been six months since we stopped fighting and they are negotiating a permanent cease fire and treaty. We don’t have to hide what we have, but you still do, you still just come here when you want sex and I can’t do it anymore. I want more out of this”. Liadrin looked at the rogue, hoping to see something in her face, a look that said she understood, that she wanted more, a change in body language that might indicate she understood, felt the same. Instead all she got was “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want” and then Valeera was gone. Liadrin swallowed the lump in her throat. She wanted to scream and cry but she was the matriarch of the blood knights and she would not let herself be controlled by her emotions. Instead she just got dressed and stormed off to her meeting, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

Liadrin lay in bed staring at the celling. She had not been able to stop thinking of Valeera since that day, a month ago. She had thought with the war over and Sylvanas making her relationship with Jaina Proudmoore public, that she and Valeera could have made a commitment to each other at last. She had not expected her lover to flee. She was, by all reports, in stormwind and acting completely normal for her, i.e. been the king’s sassy sarcastic shadow. “Damn her” hissed Liadrin and tried to get to sleep 

Anduin was slowly losing his temper with Valeera. She had always been a snarky smart mouthed annoyance, but this last month, she was pushing the boundaries too far. She use to know when to shut up but she was been rude and insulting to people and had upset Genn, Tyrande and half of stormwind with her comments and insults. “What the hell as gotten into you” he asked her, once they were alone in his office. “I don’t know what you mean” she sneered, eyes narrowing as she stared daggers at him. “I mean it’s been a month since you snuck out of Silvermoon and you haven’t been back since and in that time you have been in a foul mood and have taken it out on everyone, even me. You have been insulting and sarcastic to the point of vicious. What’s wrong, what happened between you and lady Liadrin?”

Valeera looked at the boy, no man in front of her. “I thought we had kept it secret” she whispered, her shoulders dropping along with her ears. “I’ve known since the beginning, I don’t know about anyone else” Anduin admitted. “And ignoring the fact that you were technically committing treason, because then I’d have to arrest Tyrande and Jaina as well, what’s happened between you”? Valeera sat down. “She wanted more from us now we are at peace, she wanted a proper relationship”. “And you didn’t?” Anduin asked, taking her hand as Valeera’s eyes filled with tears. “I got scared” she admitted “and I ran away. Now I don’t know how to face her and tell her I want more too, that I love her”. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Anduin answered, spoke to someone for a few moments and then turned to Valeera. “We have to go, Quel thalas is under attack from Naga and minions of the old gods, a lot of them”. 

Liadrin stabbed the faceless one through its chest, watching it drop to the ground, thick green ichor flowing from the wound. She tore her sword free and looked around. The blood knights, rangers and guards were putting on a good fight but far too many Naga were emerging from the surf to bolster those they were already fighting. “Stand firm” she yelled “we will make them pay for every inch with their lives”. The guards and Knights disengaged and formed up, while the rangers let loose with volley after volley of arrows. Naga and other foul creatures fell in droves, but more still emerged from the surf. Reinforcements would be coming from Silvermoon, but even with portals, she doubted they would arrive in time. Her force was outnumbered and prepared to sell their lives dearly. 

Then she heard the familiar blast of magical cannons and the entire front lines of Naga and faceless ones exploded as the magic blasted into them. She turned to see Jaina Proudmoore aboard her ship, flying above. The ship fired several more times, blasting into the Naga, as portals opened below it. Knights from stormwind charged out on horseback, while from other portals more Blood elf reinforcements arrived. Even Sylvanas was here, screaming towards the Naga, her dark rangers close behind. “Charge” Liadrin cried and her own force joined the newcomers, smashing the Naga resistance. The remaining Naga fled the onslaught and Liadrin came to a halt. She looked round the battlefield, strewn with Naga corpses but very few of her own people or the alliance. She turned to Jaina, who was standing on her deck with Sylvanas and Anduin and saluted her. Then she was knocked off her feet. 

Valeera kissed her, holding her tightly as they both feel to the ground. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” she cried. Liadrin tried to extract herself from the rogues embrace but Valeera held on too tight. Finally she allowed the paladin to stand up and stepped back from her, her face streaked with tears. “Are you alright” Liadrin asked, not sure how to handle Valera in this sort of mood. Valeera’s lips and hands trembled as she wiped away tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry, I do want more, I want you, and I want all of you for the rest of our lives”. Liadrin’s heart skipped a beat. She had truly thought Valeera would not come back and had prepared for it to be over, so her confession was all the more shocking. But she rallied herself and took the rogues hands and knelt in front of her. “Marry me then, be my wife”. Valeera pulled her up and kissed her. “Yes” she said, “by the light yes”.


	4. The ranger and the arcanist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcanist Ivrenne of the silver covenant is partnered with recently resurrected Dark ranger Areiel

Ranger Captain Areiel had come back a lot happier than she was before she had died, for the second time. Sylvanas had used an artefact she had been keeping in reserve to resurrect Areiel, Loralen, Lyana and Thyala and the dark rangers had been very grateful. After been briefed about the state of things and the new treaty with the Alliance, Areiel had been sent out on a ship with a silver covenant mage, Arcanist Ivrenne, to an island on the south east coast of Kalimdor, to retrieve a lost artefact that could aid in the fight against Azshara. So now she was in the cabin of the arcanist, eyeing the high elf with worry. She was not sure how well this was going to go, given that in her experience, mages tended to be pampered, arrogant and more than a little bit lazy. “Perhaps” she thought to herself “I will have to see how far I could push this little mage”, a smirk appearing on her lips. 

Arcanist Ivrenne had gotten into an argument with both Vereesa and Jaina about been forced to pair up with a dark ranger. It’s not that she didn’t understand the need for cooperation, it had more to do with the fact that this particular dark ranger had, before the treaty, nearly killed her. Not that the ranger captain seemed to even remember her. And now she was in her cabin, hurrying her up and generally been bloody annoying. 

Areiel waited for the mage to finish getting ready. There was something vaguely familiar about her that Areiel could not quite put her finger on. Then the arcanist bent over to pick up her boots and gazing at her backside, Areiel suddenly remembered. “Belore, I know that arse” she exclaimed loudly, causing Ivrenne to stand up stiffly. She turned to the ranger, her face red. “So you remember trying to kill me “she snarled. Areiel smirked back at her. “ If I recall correctly I was trying to seduce you , it’s not my fault you were so timid and scared , when you backed off , you tripped over your feet and fell out of your own bedroom window . Good job the moat was underneath and I have to say, the way your robes clung to you afterwards, did sort of turn me on a bit more”. 

Ivrenne stormed out of her cabin and up onto deck, trying to Ignore Areiel, who was following close behind. She walked over to the side of the ship, leaning on the rail, starring out the island and then the position of the sun. They would need to wait until tomorrow before searching for the artefact. The island was said to be guarded by undead who were mostly active at night. It was a warm evening, been so far south and Ivrenne was glad she had put the thin, sleeveless dress on, which made the heat bearable and made her somewhat happy. She would have been happier if the dark ranger wasn’t so damn close to her all the time though. She actually did find Areiel attractive, wanted to be touched by her but she was damned if she was going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. She turned to find Areiel standing so close their faces almost touched. She felt the dark ranger’s hands on her hips as she whispered “I want to make you wet Ivrenne”. Ivrenne stumbled backwards, hit the rail and fell over it, plunging into the warm sea below. Areiel leaned over the side of the ship and threw her down a rope, shouting “that’s not what I meant” 

Ivrenne Teleported back on deck and stormed to her cabin, soaking wet. Areiel had taken a good look at how her thin dress had clung to her body, clearly revealing her rounded breasts and hard wet nipples. Ivrenne slammed her door behind her as she stamped into her cabin, barely missing the ranger who quickly ducked in behind her. Ivrenne stood there shaking with anger until she felt cool hands on her shoulders and the dark ranger’s lips against her wet neck. Ivrenne leaned back against Areiel as the ranger pulled her dress down over her shoulders and let it drop to her feet. Strong but gentle hands cupped her naked breasts and massaged her swollen buds as teeth gently grazed her the skin of her neck. “Belore” she whispered, feeling herself getting excited at Areiel’s touch. She took hold of one of Areiel’s hands and blinked them to the bed, leaving her wet knickers and Areiel’s clothing to fall to the floor. 

Areiel moved slowly down the blond elf’s naked body, biting and kissing her neck, shoulders, and then her breasts. She sucked one hard nipples while squeezing the other, then swapped sides before continuing down the arcanists stomach and then between her thighs. She bit the arcanists inner thighs , gently , without bruising her and interspersed the bites with kisses , her ears caressing Ivrenne’s wet folds as Areiel moved her head from one leg to the other . Ivrenne arched her back, holding onto her hard peaks, caressing them as Areiel finally moved to her wet slit. The dark ranger ran her tongue up and down the mages slick lips before her mouth closed around Ivrenne’s clit, her tongue brushing lightly over it as her teeth gently held it. Ivrenne moaned loudly as Areiel’s fingers parted her folds and pushed inside her, Areiel still working over the mages clit with her tongue. As she fingered the mage, she reached down between her own legs, to her own wetness and pushed the fingers of her other hand inside. She moved faster on Ivrenne as she fingered herself, moaning loudly along with the mage. she massaged Ivrenne’s clit while rubbing her own and her fingering grew faster , more intense until both of them started to shudder as they cum together , waves of pleasure shooting through them . After they came down , Areiel climbed up next to Ivrenne and kissed her , tasting herself on Areiel’s lips .

They massaged each other’s hard nipples as their kissing got harder, tongues fighting for dominance and then Ivrenne pushed her thingers into Areiel’s glistening folds, her thumb rubbing the dark ranger’s clit. “Oh fuck me” Areiel moaned. “I intend to” replied the mage, channelling a bit of arcane energy into her fingers. Areiel let out a gasp as the energy tingled through her nerves, Ivrenne pushed her fingers in and curled them, brushing the magic along Areiel’s spot and the ranger shook with pleasure. Areiel reached down between the mages legs and rubbed her clit while her fingers pushed inside her wetness. As she felt Ivrenne’s magic in her, the energy travelled through her, pleasuring the mage as well, making her wet Ivrenne leaned down and captured one of the dark ranger’s swollen nipples with her teeth, squeezing on it while her free hand caressed the other. Areiel reached out to Ivrenne’s breasts with her other hand and pinched her nipple, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get a gasp of pleasure from the mage. Ivrenne let out another bust of magic through the Rangers hard peak and inside her wet pussy, the magic travelling back into her own nipple and folds through Areiel’s hands. Areiel arched her back, screaming loudly as they both cum, her juice running over Ivrenne’s hand and her own fingers becoming covered in Ivrenne’s slickness. Areiel shook with pleasure, slowly calming down as Ivrenne slowly withdrew her fingers from her folds and held them in front of the dark rangers face. Areiel took them in her mouth, licking herself from them while Ivrenne sucked on the ranger’s wet digits. And then Areiel pulled Ivrenne in close, kissing her, tongues caressing each other. “I knew I was right to try and seduce you” she said quietly, kissing the high elf again. 

The next morning, they set out to the nearby island with eight of the ships sailors. Areiel was in her leather armour, while Ivrenne wore another thin dress, this one much shorter than the other, barely reaching over her thighs and showing a huge amount of the elf’s breasts. She was wearing sandals that laced up her long shapely legs to stop just below the hem pf her short dress and she wore a white sun hat, to keep herself from getting sunburn. Areiel gazed at her, taking in the way the thin material of her dress did little to cover her. When they reached shore and Ivrenne jumped off the boat, Areiel smiled as her dress blew up a bit, showing her naked arse. “It’s a good job all the help are women” Areiel whispered to her, caressing her bum as she passed to take point. She had her bow nocked, ready for anything that might be on the island. Ivrenne walked behind, scanning with her magic, with the sailors behind her. Female they might be, but that didn’t stop them appreciating the long legs and perfect arse in front of them or the dirty comments they made to one another. As they approached the interior of the island, Ivrenne pointed towards a cave. “It’s in there, but we need to be careful, I think there are undead within”. Areiel moved forward, disappearing into the shadows of the cave. A short while later, she emerged, carrying the rotten heads of six trolls. She threw them to the ground. “It’s clear now but be careful”. They moved slowly through the cave and into a tunnel, littered with the headless bodies of the undead trolls. 

 

Eventually they came to a chamber that held a black and gold casket. Beyond it sat a female troll, mummified and wrapped in linen, a golden death mask covering her face. “It’s ok, I sense no magic in her” Ivrenne said, moving up to the Casket. Lying next to it were the long decayed bodies of several humans. Keeping an eye on them, Ivrenne felt the casket with her magic, finding the traps upon it and slowly undoing them, pulling the magic away until it was safe. “We are good to go” she said and four of the sailors approached, picking the casket up in a leather harness attached to two long poles. They left the cave, Areiel coming up the rear, keeping an eye on the troll mummy. “Shit, run” she said, as the ground began to churn and more undead trolls climbed out of the dirt. “Can you teleport” Areiel asked but Ivrenne shook her head. “The artefact could become unstable if I teleport it” They left the cave, running to the beach. As they cleared the tree line Areiel spun around and put an arrow in the head of the nearest zombie troll, screaming “go “at the mage and sailors. The boat was pushed out into the water as more zombies burst from the tree line. Areiel fired rapidly, her arrows spearing through troll heads like they were melons, but for every troll she killed, she seemed to face two more. Ivrenne looked on inn horror from the boat as they left Areiel behind. She turned to the sailors. “Get this on board and then weigh anchor. Do not wait for us” and then she teleported.

Areiel was on her knees in the surf, her bow broken, rents in her armour. Her left leg was bleeding heavily as she tried to avoid been gored. She swung her sword, slicing through the troll’s neck as it tumbled past her. The pile of bodies around her was getting bigger, but she was bleeding from multiple wounds, and even she was beginning to slow down. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a wave of fire rolled over the trolls. Ivrenne stood in the water next to her and lifted her to her feet. “Get your bow, I can fix it back at the ship” she said and swung her staff in an arc at the troll zombies. A wave of arcane energy struck them, blasting them apart. She then grabbed Areiel and teleported. They landed heavily on the deck of the ship, Areiel collapsing, her injured leg burning with pain. The priest came running over, a bucket of live fish inn his hand. “It will taste shit but should allow you tom regenerate” he said, handing the elf the bucket. Areiel ate the fish while Ivrenne made her way over to the captain. “The artefact is secured in the hold Lady Ivrenne” she said, her eyes momentarily flickering over the elf’s wet dress. “I’ll be in my cabin if you need us Captain” Ivrenne replied and walked away to retrieve Areiel, conscious of how her wet dress was clinging to her. Areiel smiled as she was finally able to stand. She thanked the priest and then headed back to Ivrenne’s cabin

As soon as Ivrenne shut the door, Areiel was stripping out of her wet ruined leathers. Ivrenne helped her remove her boots before pulling off her trousers, smiling at the dark ranger.” Looks like I’m not the only one who forgot underwear” she said, a huge grin on her face . Areiel smiled back , taking off her top and then pulling the mage closer . She pulled her out of her dress and the pair lay on the bed.   
“It will take us a week or so to get back to Orgimmar” she said 

“It will” Ivrenne replied 

“We will only get in the way on deck” 

“We will” 

“We should stay in your cabin” 

“We should” 

And then they were kissing again. 

They spent the rest of the day naked on the bed. As the sun set, even Areiel found herself craving sleep and they cling to each other, slowly drifting to sleep. It was pitch black when they woke up. Areiel tried to move but found that her wrists and ankles were bound to the bed. She looked at Ivrenne who was likewise tied up. 

A soft feminine voice spoke in the darkness. “Ye stole something dat was mine”. The lantern was then lit and they could see the troll mummy from the cave, sitting in a chair, dripping wet. The troll removed her mask, to reveal a surprisingly life like face. “Damn it Mon, I tink dis mask will be the first ting ta go”. The Troll stood up and unwrapped the linen strips from her limbs. Despite been undead , she retained the healthy colour of a living troll, in this case a pale turquoise colour and her body , like Areiel’s , was perfectly preserved . Long white hair fell around her shoulders and her eyes glowed a soft golden colour. Eventually she had removed all the wet linen, and stood up strait, stretching herself, trusting her breasts forward as she did so. Each nipple had a golden ring piercing and the rings glowed slightly with magic. “Now den, the rules is simple. Ya both stole from me and so ye must be punished. However when dey bound me to dat cave, Dey were in a hurry, so the actual specifics of what I define as punishment is open to interpretation.” The troll climbed onto the bed, between the two bound elves, a smile on her face, her hands stroking their breasts and squeezing their hard buds . “It’s been a long time and I body aches for touching. If I free ya, best be willing to help with dat ache. She pulled the gags from Vienne and Areiel’s mouths. “Untie us and I’m sure we can assist you” Areiel said and Ivrenne nodded, “yes, yes we can” she agreed, licking her lips. 

The ship Docked one week later and the artefact was delivered to Jaina , who took it to study strait away . Kanja, the undead troll mage, was happy to let it go, as her curse was now broken and she was free to do what she liked. For the next two days, she stayed with Areiel and Ivrenne before she left to see the world. After they had said their goodbyes, Ivrenne and Areiel lay on the bed, Ivrenne leaning against Areiel, happy now that Vereesa had partnered her with the dark ranger. She leaned back and turned her head, kissing her lover, whose hands began gently caressing her. Yes, she was very very happy.


	5. To save a scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naga are massing near the ruins of Theramore , leaving an injured scout trapped behind enemy lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter

Lyana stepped out of Gromash hold. She had just met with Overlord Saurfang, the orc who had killed her. To say he had been surprised to see her was an understatement. But in the time since her death at his hands and her resurrection, Sylvanas had stopped the war, sued for peace and brought Saurfang back into his old position. Lyana had for some reason needed to see the orc. Although he had killed her, it was in self-defence after she had tried to murder him and she felt she owned him an apology. Saurfang dismissed that idea, saying that she had paid with her life and thus he felt the matter closed. But he thanked her for the thought and said that with the new way the horde was going, that he hoped they would become friends. Lyana surprised him again by hugging him and then she quickly left. Dying once was a profound experience. Doing it twice was even more so. She was glad Sylvanas had regained her honour, because from now on, Lyana was going to follow the example of Saurfang and try to do the right thing. 

Ranger scout Shalyndria was fucked. She had been on a simple scouting mission, to investigate the naga build up near the ruins of Theramore and now she was stuck hiding in a ruined building, her arm broken, with a large number of Naga searching dustwallow marsh for her. The only reason she was safe as because for some reason they feared to come too far into the ruins. But she had little food, a broken arm and a bad gash along her ribs, which despite her attempts at first aid, was still weeping and most likely going to get infected. She had had to discard her ruined armour to try and clean her wounds and she lacked the strength to do more than shuffle around the ruin she was in. She lay wrapped in her cloak, glad the building still somehow had a serviceable roof, as rain and a strong ocean wind pounded the ruined city. Water would not hurt the naga’s but the storm would still restrict their vision, dull their hearing and hide her scent. She had activated the magical distress signal that Vereesa had insisted she take with her but given how dangerous the marsh was , she doubted she would get help in time . With that depressing thought in her head, she lay down and tried to sleep.

People screamed as they fled, the wave of magic bursting through the city. There was a bright light and then every part of her body felt like it was on fire. Above it all she heard the maniacal laughter of Garrosh hellscream. Shalyndria woke up with a cry, her body covered in sweat, her head feeling light. Her arm ached with a dull pain and her ribs stung. She checked them, to see the bruising had gotten worse and the actual wound seeped a vile smelling puss. Dammit. She tried to stand but her legs gave way and she fell, only to be caught by strong arms. “It’s ok, your safe now” said a soft feminine voice as she was gently held. The woman sat on the floor and cradled her in her arms.” Drink this” she said, holding a bottle with a red liquid in it. Shalyndria drunk the whole thing, before coughing, a hot pain shooting through her chest and arm. Through teary eyes she looked up at the woman holding her. She was an elf with pale skin and long white hair, her eyes glowing a bright gold. “Wh-who are you” she asked. “My name is Lyana, I will watch over you while you sleep and heal. Then when you are well enough, we will leave here”. She leaned down and kissed Shalyndria on the forehead and smiled. “Sleep now” she said, still holding the scout on her lap. 

Daylight was streaming through the broken window when Shalyndria woke up. She was on a bed, still wrapped in her cloak but the rest of her clothing was gone. She looked round to see it in a neat pile next to the bed and that Lyana had started a fire to keep her warm. She checked and her arm was healed. She looked down at her ribs. There was a ling white scar where her wound used to be, but otherwise it seemed fine, although it was still a bit sore. Of her rescuer there was no sign. She went to get up but felt sick, so decided against it, instead just lying there, testing her arm, making sure it was fully healed. A scar stood out on her skin, from her wrist to her elbow and as she looked at it, a voice said” I had to reset the bone or it would have healed wrong, we can see about removing the scar when we get home, alas I only had healing potions with me and I’m no priest “. She looked over to see the woman from last night. So it hadn’t been a dream. “Your one of Sylvanas’s” she said, her voice cracking. Lyana moved over to her with a mug of water. “Drink this and I’ll finish cooking some food. We need to get you eating before we can risk trying to get past those slithering bastards outside. Shalyndria sat up to take the drink, her chest aching but at least it was not bleeding or infected any more. She realised her cloak had fallen down and she was uncovered but decided not to worry. Lyana had undressed her so she had already seen her naked .Lyana came back over with a plate of stew. “ it’s not much I’m afraid , the Naga have scared away what game the march had , but I managed to get a couple of sea birds” . She let her gaze fall over the high elf’s naked breasts for a second, before snapping her eyes back up. “How are you feeling”?

Shalyndria smiled. “Sore but better than I was when you found me. Thank you” Lyana stood up and went to check on the rest of the food, making sure to save it for later. Once she had stored it, she went to the door and looked out over the ruins of Theramore. The place still hummed with the magic used to destroy it, a broken ruin that not even the marsh had tried to reclaim. She understood why Jaina had gone from been such a peaceful woman to been consumed by such hate for the horde. She felt she would have done the same. Fortunately love for Sylvanas changed her mind and the love she returned had altered Sylvanas as well. The Banshee queen whom resurrected her was not the same as the one who had sent her to kill Saurfang. She had heard what had transpired in time between those events and knew that Jaina was the only reason the world still existed. Hard to believe that the love of one woman could have such an effect upon someone like Sylvanas. Of course the alternative, what Sylvanas would have done without that love, that didn’t bear thinking about? 

The next day Shalyndria, having eaten and finished off the last of Lyana’s healing potions, was nearly hundred percent. She was still a bit pale and thin from her ordeal but they were ready to leave. Shalyndria picked up her sword. She was fully dressed but hadn’t bothered with her breastplate, which had several dents and huge gash in it. Lyana held her hand for a second and squeezed. “Come on then, let’s get past those bastards and head home”. 

By the time they reached a horde outpost, they were knackered. Shalyndria would not have made it on her own, but with Lyana to help her, she had. She had lost count of how many naga they killed getting there and upon receiving their report, the garrison commander had a portal to orgirmmar opened for them. Within a couple of days the naga were driven from the marsh, most of them slaughtered. Jaina Proudmoore herself had gone to fight them, angry that they dared to desecrate the ruins of Theramore. By all accounts, the battle was very one sided and it was only Sylvanas’s calming influence that stopped Jaina from ripping the ocean open to follow the survivors.

Shalyndria had been granted a month off to recover and was at her small cottage in Windrunner village. The ghostlands had ben reclaimed and now were back to been a vibrant part of Eversong woods. Shalyndria was thankful for the peace but missed the dark ranger who had saved her. She had developed feelings rather quickly for Lyana, but then that was commonplace when someone saves your life, or so she had been told. She intended to find her when she returned to duty, to give her a proper thank you. As she sat in her garden, her mind wondering, a shadow fell over her. She looked up and then jumped out of her chair. “Lyana” she cried loudly, embracing the dark ranger, “what are you doing here?” Lyana returned the embrace, holding the high elf tight in her arms. “Apparently Kalira thinks I need to see you because I’m “distracted to the point of becoming a liability”. So here I am.” Shalyndria smiled, still holding onto the dark ranger. “Distracted by me?” she asked. “yes You” replied Lyana, kissing her. Shalyndria kissed her back, their lips hard against one another. Then she broke the cuddle and took Lyana’s hand , pulling her into the cottage and kicking the door shut behind her .


	6. The ranger and the preistess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matron Alesso is kidnapped by pirates , Dark ranger Marrah goes to get her back

Matron Alesso sat in the cell, her robes dirty and wet, and the bruises on her arms and face purple and swollen. The blood sail pirates had ambushed her ship three days ago, causing her to give herself up as hostage, so that the rest of the crew might be safe. The pirates had allowed the others to flee, their ship almost crippled while Alesso had been tied up to the mast and left there for the day’s journey back to their base and as soon as they arrived, she was thrown in a cold, damp cell. Captain Ruther, the pirate who had captured her, had visited her many times, demanding to know everything she could tell him about the horde and alliance. Every time she took a beating as she refused to give him any information. She could not even heal herself as something in the cell was blocking her light, so she was forced to sit in discomfort, her bruised and battered body aching in protest every time she moved. No matter how bad it got she would tell him nothing. She was not going to betray her people. She would either be rescued or he would kill her and she would be with the light. 

 

She leaned back on her bed, if it could be called that and ran her hands through her blond red hair. She was dirty and greasy from her time in this cell and dried blood covered her face and body. The fact that she was so filthy offended her more than the bruises covering her body. She looked out the cell window, at the moon and stars that cast deep shadows within her dell. And then she felt some ones presence. A dark ranger stepped out of the shadows, keys in hand. “Matron Alesso” she asked, unlocking the door, “can you walk?” Alesso nodded and stood up, her legs weak and unstable but she forced herself to move. The dark ranger moved closer and held her, passing her a healing potion. “It’s not very powerful, but it should at least ease your pain. Alesso took the bottle and drank it. While her bruises did not go, she felt in less pain and her muscles stopped cramping. The dark ranger still held her, helping her move. “I may have to fight, so be prepared if I have to drop you” she said “My name is Marrah by the way “. 

 

They slowly crept along the corridor, past several pirates, all lying forward against the tables or on the floor in pools of their own blood. As they reached the front door, they heard voices. Marrah sat Alesso down. “Trust me “she said, before vanishing into the darkness. The door swung open and two pirates walked in. They drew their cutlasses when they saw the priestess sitting against the wall. They never got to do more than that as Marrah appeared between them, slamming a dagger into each of their necks, severing their spinal cords instantly. They fell to the ground unable to even cry out and she picked up the matron and slowly, stepping over the dead pirates, they stepped outside. They got ten feet before finding themselves surrounded by pirates, Captain Ruther amongst them, laughing. “Is this your rescue attempt, how pathetic”? Marrah smiled. “You seem to forget something Captain. There is twenty five feet between the nearest of your pirates and us. I have a bow, you have no ranged weapons. At least half of you will be dead before you reach me and the rest will die after”. The pirates looked at each other. This wasn’t how they were used to things going. They did not know that Marrah was a dark ranger, they just thought they were facing an elf. And she should not have ben this confident. “Oh and one more thing, your magic dampening my priestess friend was centred on her cell. We are now outside” The pirates looked past Marrah at the glowing form of Matron Alesso. Marrah vanished into the shadows as a wave of holy energy burst from Alesso, striking all the pirates. They fell screaming to the dirt and Marrah reappeared as Alesso walked calmly over to captain Ruther.

 

“You hit me” she said , looking down at the pirate captain “ I am a healer , priest of light , yet you felt it was ok to block my contact , block my powers and hit me , more than once , every time you came to my cell” . Next to her, Marrah was shaking with anger. “You piece of filth” she hissed, kicking him in the balls. Ruther squealed like a pig as Marrah’s thick boots connected with his testicles, his eyes watering. Marrah shouldered her bow and unsheathed her twin swords, their blades glowing a dark red colour. “Matron, I understand as a healer, you would be unwilling to kill this piece of shit, but I have no such reservations, so I would be grateful if you allow me to unleash upon him a thousand field the pain he caused you”. Captain Ruther tried to stand but Marrah kicked him in the balls again. She then spun round and beheaded the pirate trying to sneak up behind her and sliced open the throat of his companion. Matron Alesso ignored them, letting Marrah do her work. She stepped down to Ruther. Behind her Marrah was moving through the pirates, cutting them down with surprising ease. Alesso put her hands on Ruther, light energy seeming to be drawn from him into her. He screamed in agony as she softly spoke a prayer in Thalassian. 

 

Then she stood up and walked away, Marrah joining her. “What did you do to him” the dark ranger asked. Alesso smiled. “I took away his ability to heal”. No matter how small a wound, it will not heal, nor will magical healing work upon him. If he realise in time and travels to a church of light, a priest can restore his healing ability but otherwise he will most likely die”. Marrah smirked. “That’s nasty but less than he deserves”. As they walked away, the night was lit up by a powerful explosion. Alesso turned round to see the pirate base and the ships docked there burning as more explosions ripped through it. “Yeah I might have rigged the gunpowder to blow” Marrah said, her smirk growing to a huge grin. Alesso looked at her. “You’re terrible “she said, then stopped. “Where are we anyway” she asked. “Just south of booty bay, the lord Admiral has her ship docked there. She is expecting us”. Alesso took the rangers hand. “Thank you for rescuing me” she said, squeezing it. Marrah blushed slightly. “It was no problem matron” she said. “Call me Alesso” she replied, leaning over and kissing the ranger.

 

By dawn, they had made it to booty bay and headed towards the lord Admirals ship. “The lord Admiral has a cabin for you, with a bath and a change of clothing. I am to guard you until we leave in two days”. They reached the cabin and Marrah showed Alesso where everything was. “You get ready and I’ll run you a bath”. The bath was enchanted so that it had clean hot water running from it when needed. Marrah threw in a bath bomb and sat on the edge of the bath, watching the water become bubbly. When it was full, she turned off the taps and walked back into the main part of the cabin. “It’s ready Matron Alesso” she said, her jaw dropping open when Alesso turned round, naked. Alesso walked past her to the bath, given her a quick kiss on the cheek and a pat on the bum. “If you have to guard me, then you best come into the bathroom” she said smiling, “and seeing as you have had to trek through the jungle as much as I have, you need a bath too and it’s big enough for two”. Matron Alesso had a big grin on her face as she slid into the streaming water. “Oh that feels so good, of course it would feel even better with you in here as well” she said. Marrah looked at her, the shock of her suggestion wearing off. She quickly undressed and slid in to the bath, her back against Alesso. Alesso started to massage her shoulders and Marrah leaned back into her, purring.


	7. the Farstrider and the Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farstrider Dusking and Sentinel Melyria Frostshadow meet in darkshore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly smut

A year before the peace treaty 

Farstrider Dusking was less than happy about how her day had gone so far. No longer stationed in the ghost lands , she had been sent out to Dark shore with the other horde forces , which in itself was bad enough, but now she had been captured by a group of bastard cultists , stripped naked and tied up to an alter to be sacrificed to an old god . This day, she thought, could not get any worse, then the cultists were attacked by Night elf sentinels, providing her the distraction she needed. She painfully dislocated her thumbs so her hands could get through the ropes around her wrists, then sorting her hands out, she untied her feet, and ran. She managed to find her swords and boots but nothing else of her gear, so ran, naked into the words. 

 

Sentinel Melyria Frostshadow saw the blood elf flee the area. Her captain turned to her “go get her and bring her back for questioning” she ordered and Melyria was off. The blood elf had not bothered to cover her tracks and judging by the direction she was heading, she had no idea where she was going. This would be easy.  
Dusking stopped, realizing she was hopelessly lost. She looked up at the position of the sun and tried to orientate herself. She knew which way was north but the trees made navigation a pain in the arse and she was not sure where she was in relation to the horde camp. And storm clouds where gathering and she was naked. “Fuck sake” she muttered. She could see a cliff face through the tree’s and headed that way, hoping to find a cave to hide in. 

 

Melyria was gaining on her quarry. The blood elf as not even bothering to hide her tracks. Then she stopped. More tracks. But they were not elf, they belonged to a Satyr. “Bugger” she muttered. She thought all those bastards had been wiped out. She speed up as it started to rain.

Dusking was soaked. What started as light rain had tuned into a downpour as the storm broke above her. A fierce wind blew the rain almost horizontally at her, and she had to shield her eyes. Then she stopped moving, her ears twitching. Someone was following her. She spun round as a furry creature slammed into her knocking her over. She rolled across the muddy ground and back onto her feet, swords ready to fight. It was a Satyr, its orange fur mattered to its body, its eyes glowing a bright green. It ran at her, screaming and she only just got out of its way, striking its arm as it went past. The beast skidded to a stop and spun around, blood running from its wound. It ran at her again, this time grabbing her wrists. She kicked it between the legs and its eyes bulged for a second and it let go of her. She brought her sword down against its neck, slicing deeply into muscle and arteries. Blood spurted from tis wounds and it feel screaming, only to go silent when she thrust her blade into its chest. She pulled it free and looked at herself. She was covered in its blood, the only consolation been that it couldn’t ruin her clothes because she had none and at least the rain would wash it off.

 

Melyria caught up with her quarry as she finished off the satyr. “Do not move” she shouted, her bow nocked and pointing at the blood elf. The blood elf dropped her swords and raised her hands, shivering. She was naked and soaked. Melyria gazed at her wet naked body, feeling a heat buildup in her center. “Damn” she whispered, walking forward. “Turn around” she ordered and when the blood elf did so, she quickly lowered her bow and gathered the elf’s swords, before picking her bow up again. Surprisingly the blood elf made no attempt to flee. “There is a cave nearby we keep stocked with blankets and firewood, it’s that way, move”. 

Dusking heeded towards the cave. Once they got there, the Night elf, still with her bow pointed at her, made Dusking start a fire. Once that was going, she threw her a towel and some blankets. “Dry yourself off and get warm” she said, glancing out of the cave. She thought she saw movement outside and then another satyr materialized in front of her. She shot it at point black range, but was not quick enough to stop its fist smacking her in the face. She fell backwards, her head hitting the cave wall and it all went black. 

Melyria opened her eyes, her head feeling like she had a dwarf in it, hitting an anvil. She sat up to find she had been stripped out of her armor. She looked round to see her armor in a neat pile, with her weapons and that she was laying on a blanket. The blood elf sat next to her, wrapped in another, warming herself by the fire. “Where is the satyr” she asked, unsure as to why her prisoner was still here. “You killed it” came the reply. Melyria ran her hand through her blue hair and felt the bum on the back of her head. Her eye hurt as well. “He gave you a black eye” the blood elf said, as she winced, feeling the swelling around her face. Melyria got up and went over to her backpack, she rummaged through it until she found some rations. She gave a bar of what looked like some form of seed cake to the blood elf and started eating one herself. “Why are you still here” she asked?

 

“Because I’m naked, it’s raining and I have no idea where I am” she replied. “I would rather be your prisoner than risk trying to find my way back to my own people. At least with you I know I’ll be treated fairly and eventually clothed. I don’t really want some horny orc seeing me like this”. She shuddered at the thought of an orc pawing at her.   
Melyria walked over to the cave entrance. The rain had gotten worse and the day was almost as dark as night, illuminated by the accusing flash of lightning, which was soon joined by the loud rumble of thunder. “This storm is going to last until dawn at least, I doubt anything else is going to be out there so I suggest we rest”. She walked back over to the blood elf, who was shivering still, despite the fire. “Your still cold” she said, sitting down behind her and wrapping herself, with another blanket around the smaller elf.

 

Dusking was too cold to care that a strange woman was now wrapped around her, or that she had made her lay down. Using a couple of the blankets as pillows, the two elf’s lay together, the larger night elf spooning the blood elf. “My name is Melyria” said the sentinel. “Dusking” replied the blood elf. As warmth began to fill her, from the fire and the sentinel hugging her, Dusking began to relax. She wrapped her arms around the night elf’s arms and snuggled into the larger woman’s embrace. Soon both of them were asleep.

 

Early the next morning Dusking awoke to find that Melyria had put more wood on the fire and also stripped off her remaining clothing. The blanket that had been between them was gone, instead it was over the top of them and she could feel Melyria’s skin against her own. The night elf’s arms were still wrapped around her but her hand was now cupping Dusking’s breast while their legs were intertwined. Dusking felt herself getting aroused at the touch of the night elf and she moved round so she was facing her. The night elf’s pale purple skin contrasted with her dark blue hair nicely and she did look serene was she slept. Dusking drew closer until their foreheads touched and wrapped herself around the night elf , retangling their legs after her movement had separated them , before she let sleep take her again.

 

Melyria woke up, the blood elves face directing in front of her, their breasts against one another. She flushed as her slight movement caused their nipples to rub and let out a low moan. Dusking’s eyes opened and she smiled. Without saying a word, the two elves kissed, gently at first but then their desire took over. Hands massaged entwined bodies, squeezing and caressing each other’s hard nipples as their tongue fought for dominance in each other’s mouths. Dusking ran her hand down the night elf’s belly, stopping between her legs, feeling how slick she had grown. She ran a finger up the night elf’s slit and circled her clit, causing Melyria to moan loud, then she pushed into her wet folds, her thumb against her swollen clit. “Elune” the night elf cried as her walls held onto those fingers, buried inside her up to the knuckle. 

Pushing Melyria onto her back, Dusking thrust her fingers in and out of the night elf, who opened her legs to make it easier . She ran her thumb over Melyria’s clit as she did so and leaned down, taking one of the night elf’s dark purple buds in her mouth. She bit it gently, holding it in her teeth while her tongue brushed over it and she let out a low purr as she felt the night elf’s fingers part her own lips and push inside her.The two elves moved their hips in rhythm to each other’s fingers, the pleasure building in each of them. With their fee hands they were massaging one another’s breasts, squeezing, pulling and twisting their hardened peaks as they kissed one another. Then dusking moved round, so her wet pussy was in Melyria’s face and her own face between the night elf’s legs. She felt a sticky finger around her bum as the night elf’s tongue lapped against her wet folds and let out a loud moan. , which grew louder as the finger pushed up into her. She ground her pussy into Melyria’s face as her tongue was joined by fingers and purred loudly as the night elf fingered both her holes. She pulled the night elf’s lips open and her fingers pushed as far inside the night elf as possible while her lips caught Melyria’s clit. As the night elf was doing to her, so she did to the night elf and started fingering her arse, as Melyria bucked her hips. “I’m going to cum” Melyria whispered, her body beginning to tremble. “Me too” replied Dusking and then the two women mooned loudly as they reached their peak. Shaking with pleasure, their pussies soaking, neither of them stopped pleasuring the other, licking and fingering harder “Belore” screamed Disking, her entire body shaking, her heart pounding .She could feel the night elf under her having a similar reaction.

 

Eventually they came down and Dusking lay back next to the night elf. Outside I was light but the rain was still pouring. Dusking got up and put more wood on the fire, then pulled Melyria up and dragged her outside. The naked elves stood in the rain, getting soaking instantly and kissed one another. They washed each other’s bodies clean before making their way back inside and drying off. Soon the rain stopped and Melyria got dressed. She looked around the stores in the cave and managed to find a shirt. It wasn’t much but at least it was long enough to cover Dusking’s modesty. “I’m not sure I want to cover you up” she said, as the elf put the shirt on. Then they tidied up the cave and left. Neither of them said anything until Dusking realized where she was. Melyria pointed south. “Your base is that way”. Dusking looked at the night elf. “You’re letting me go” she asked “but what if we have to fight each other in battle? I don’t think I could”. The night elf kissed the smaller blood elf, cupping her breasts and squeezing her nipple through the fabric of the shirt. “Let us hope this war ends soon then. So we can see each other again without having to fight” then she pulled away and with one last look, ran off into the forest. 

The signing of the treaty.

Dusking has never been to Stormwind before. The leaders were all locked in the great hall, and she had been relieved of her guard duty, so she had a few hours to kill. As she walked back to the horde ships docked in the harbor, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gripped her sword and turned round, to see a familiar pale purple face, framed by dark blue hair. Without speaking, she pulled the woman down and kissed her. People gawked at the two elves as they embraced and kissed one another, not caring who saw. “I have a room” whispered Melyria, taking Dusking’s hand. Some way back Sylvanas and Jaina stood, watching. “This might just work you know” Jaina said, holding Sylvanas’s hand. The war chief turned to her. “They do have the right idea” she said, kissing the lord Admiral, her hand clutching Jaina’s arse. “Your terrible” Jaina said, before teleporting them to her room.


	8. Rangers on the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark ranger Clea and her high elf partner Selone go to the beach

Clea looked over at the high elf she had been partnered with and sighed. “This is going to be distracting” she muttered to herself, unable to take her eyes of Selone’s firm and well-shaped arse. The high elf was hot, no question about it and Clea was horny, also no question about it. They were in booty bay, in tropical weather, on the beach, wearing nothing more than sandals and very skimpy bikinis. The lord Admiral was entertaining guests in her ship, docked at booty bay but had rostered her guards so that they all got some shore leave to enjoy themselves. Clea and Selone would not be required to report for duty until the morning. Thus Selone had got into her bikini and convinced Clea to do the same and they had headed to the beach. However Clea had insisted they take their bows, Quivers full of arrows and their swords with them, just in case. Selone was trying to get her partner to stop thinking about work but was only succeeding in getting her worked up. 

Selone knew what affect her appearance wash having on Clea and wanted her to make the first move, so she was deliberately exaggerating her movements, so that her breasts were almost falling out of her top every time she moved and that her arse, thighs and breasts were in Clea’s view as much as possible. Selone wanted the dark ranger and wanted her bad but so far until today, Clea had been trying to act like she had no interest. So she was going to tease her until she made a move.

 

Clea was getting more and more worked up as Selone turned over again, the skimpy bikini bottoms doing nothing to cover her round arse. “Damn it” Clea said loudly and pulled the other woman over to her, one hand on her waist, the other cupping her breasts. She leaned down and kissed the high elf, squeezing her nipple as she did so, getting a low hum of pleasure from Selone. Clea looked round. They were hidden by the shape of the rocks from the main beach and were alone. She put her hand down Selone’s bikini bottoms , her fingers brushing the high elf’s slit , while her other hand pulled her bikini top aside and squeezed her hard nub . Selone reached round and removed her bikini top, and then took off Clea’s. She pushed the dark ranger back down and kissed her breasts, her lips capturing her nipple and her tongue massaging it. Clea pushed her fingers in deeper, parting Selone’s slick folds while her thumb rubbed against her clit and Selone moaned in pleasure, her hips pushing forward against Clea’s hand. 

Clea moved round, so she was laying on top of Selone, her face between the high elf’s thighs and her legs either side of her face. She pulled Selone’s bikini bottoms off and her tongue joined her thumb in caressing Selone’s clit. Clea moaned loudly as she felt her own bikini bottoms get untied and the high elf’s lips against her folds. She jumped slightly as she felt a wet finger push into her bum but pushed back against it, rubbing her pussy in Selone’s face. Selone’s thumb joined her tongue in Clea’s moist cunt and she fingered her arse harder, making the dark ranger moan with pleasure. She pushed her fingers deeper into the high elf, curling them against her silk walls and sucked on her clit and with a loud cry the two elves cum, their bodies trembling as their orgasms took them. Slowly Clea got off the high elf and turned, lying next to her, their lips glistening with each other’s wetness. They kissed, tongues caressing one another, licking their wetness of the others lips. Selone smiled. “So you like me then” she asked and Clea kissed her again. “I do like you but I wonder, do you want more than just this” she said, waving at their nakedness. “Are you asking me to be your girlfriend and embark in a serous romantic relationship against the back drop of the Naga Queens invasion, where our lives will be on the line and no one knows if we will make it through another day”? Selone said dramatically, smiling at the dark ranger.” Yes ignoring all that bullshit you just said, I would like to have a serious relationship with you” replied Clea.

“Well isn’t this nice boys” said a male voice. The two rangers had been so caught up in each other, they had not heard the pirates approach. Six men, dressed in black boots, red breeches & white shirts, leered at the two naked rangers. “Do you realise that none of these idiots had their weapons drawn” said Clea and suddenly, faster than the human pirates could react, the two rangers had their bows nocked and in hand. The pirates pulled their swords free and charged, and all six of them hit the sand dead before they had moved more than ten feet. “We should return and warn the admiral” Cleo said and they quickly dressed and rushed back. 

 

Jaina sat in her cabin, her hand over her face. The talks were going ok but there was too much pirate activity around the cape for her liking. Yesterday Marrah had returned with Matron Alesso after rescuing her from one of the pirate crews. She had destroyed their base as well but that still left at least four other ships out there. Jaina was shaken from her thoughts by a loud knock at the door and then two semi naked elves bust into her cabin. She recognised Dark ranger Clea but had never seen her so scantily dressed before. She had ranger Selone with her, who was wearing a near identical skimpy bikini except it was white to the dark rangers black. “Pirates on the beach Lord Admiral, we encountered six and eliminated them. But we saw more. they are coming to Booty bay overland from a ship anchored off shore and two more ships were with it and looked to be heading for the docks” Jaina swore . “Ok, sorry to cut your leave short but please get ready for battle and ask commander mandrake to bring the rest of the crew in from shore leave”. 

 

A short while later, Clea and Selone were back in the admiral’s cabin. “I need you two to go back and cause them some problems, I don’t care what you do but make it as inconvenient as possible for them to get here. I’ll take the ship out and engage the other vessels. And be careful” 

Selone lay on the tree, watching the advancing pirates, her bow ready. She glanced over her shoulder at Clea with a smile on her face. “You should be ready to fight, not rubbing my arse” Clea pocked her tongue out at her. “ I can’t help it , it’s a nice arse” she said , giving said arse a squeeze , before silently making her way over to the other side of the trial and taking up position . 

 

The first pirate had reached the ambush point and Clea fired an arrow at the ground, the special tip igniting the oil that had been poured there. Fire erupted around the first ten pirates, while those behind back away, only to start crying out in pain as arrows from the two hidden rangers fell upon them. Out of the thirty pirates that had been making their way to Booty bay, only ten made it away from the ambush point. Clea and Selone followed them, as they ran back to the beach. As they got there, they heard the boom of cannon fire. Out to sea, Jaina had engaged the other two pirate vessels. One was burning badly, while the other had broken apart and was sinking. The pirates on the beach had leapt into their boat and were rowing for their remaining ship, leaving one female pirate on the beach, who was cursing them. . " mother fuckers" she shouted , pulling out her pistol and shooting the barrel of gunpoweder on the boat , blowing it apart and throwing the other pirtes into the water . Clea and Selone took aim and fired arrow after arrow in rapid succession at the floundring priates and as the last of them died , the pirate vessel they had been heading to , exploded as Jaina gave it a broad side. The single remaining pirate turned to the two elf’s walking towards her , dropped her gun and raised her hands in surrender. Clea smiled and punched her in the face, knocking her out cold. “Why did you do that, now we have to bloody carry her” Selone moaned. 

Later they were in the lord Admirals cabin as the ship left booty bay on its return journey to Stormwind. “You two did well in capturing that pirate. She had told us everything of the blood sail buccaneers plans, organisation and important figures. The fleet has been mobilised and we will remove them for good”. Jaina stood up. “It will take two days to stock the fleet, so when we get back to storm wind, you may have leave for that length of time. Just ensure you get back early to disembark”. The rangers saluted the Lord Admiral and left. As soon as they were outside , Clea pulled Selone over to her and their lips met , her hands running up Selone’s backside , gripping her . “I wonder what you’re going to want to do when we get to Stormwind” Selone said , knowing full well the answer she would get.


	9. Katherine dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine takes a spear meant for her daughter

The attack on Borulas was quick and violent. Naga swarmed from the sea, hoping to take the humans by Surprise with overwhelming numbers. But they had not counted on Jaina Proudmoore or her connection to the sea, of how the very spirit of the ocean seemed to rally against them and of how it warmed the human of their coming. So instead of finding a city helpless and taken by surprise, they found a force waiting for them and they were cut down in their hundreds before they even realised what was happening. But Azurn, The general had a mission to fulfil. He fought his way to the human mage, a maniacal grin on his face. He would die from the wounds he had taken, he knew that but he would win immortally in the songs that would be sung about him as he hefted his spear and threw it at the lord Admiral , only for her mother to leap into its path . The general died then, knowing he had failed his Queen. 

Katherine lay in her bed, the healers shaking their heads, Anya holding her cold hand. “We cannot do any more. The poison is arcane in nature and resists us”. Jaina stood, lip trembling. “How long” She asked, tears rolling down her face as they answered “a few hours at most” then they left, leaving Jaina, Sylvanas and Anya alone with Katherine. Sylvanas stepped out of the room, her hand brushing Jaina’s shoulder. Katherine looked at her daughter and her wife, gripping Anya’s hand tighter. “Hush my love, it is not the end, I hear the sea calling me…” she said, bringing Anya’s hand to her lips. “ We had fun, my love and I will always love you, no matter where the tides take me, no matter what shore I find myself upon”. Anya’s sobs grew louder as Sylvanas re-entered the room. Anya looked up. “You can save her” she implored “make her like us, I can’t lose her, not now, and we never had enough time”. Katherine gripped Anya’s hand. “Oh my sweet Anya “she whispered. Sylvanas looked at Katherine, then Jaina. “I have spoken with the healers, they say I could resurrect Katherine as one of the forsaken, but the ritual will not be strong enough and she would die soon after. I…would need to use a greater ritual…the ranger ritual to overcome the poisons magic”. Jaina looked at her, conflicting emotions warring in her face. Sylvanas knelt down besides Katherine. “The tides will take you to a glorious afterlife Katherine, you will see Daelin again, you will have an eternity of joy and happiness, and I have seen it”. Katherine looked at her daughter and then at Anya, before turning back to Sylvanas. “I would trade…an eternity of joy…for one more day with Anya in my arms , for one more sunrise holding her , for one more sunset kissing her” she said, her breath slowing and then she was still, her hand falling limp. “Do it” Jaina said, before storming from the room.

Sylvanas didn’t ask where Jaina was going. She didn’t have the time. She gave Kalira a list of things she need and then began preparing Katherine’s body. The Healers had told her the risks, not just to Katherine but to the Val’kyr who performed the ritual. Azshara had planned for this and the magic within the poison was tailored to destroy the Val’kyr, because the Naga Queen knew that if Jaina was killed , Sylvanas would try to bring her back. What she did not know, what no one knew, was that Sylvanas’s mastery of necromancer had grown and she no longer needed the Va’lkyr, she herself had the power to perform the ritual. And she would not die or fail Katherine. 

Jaina shaped the crystal, etching powerful runes in its surface. Into these she poured her magic, her grief, her rage. She saw no one and never left the workshop as the crystal and its sisters took shape under her crafting.

Katherine’s body was stripped naked and laid upon the alter. Sylvanas put the knife to her arm and cut deep, letting her dark blood flow into the bowl while chanting the words from the ancient scrolls. She began to paint her blood onto Katherine and as each rune took shape, it was absorbed into the skin  
The crystal was done and Jaina turned to the orb, the focusing iris she would need for what she was about to do. She shaped it and drew magic into it, wrapping lattice after lattice of woven spells around the flawless, smooth diamond.  
Sylvanas dressed Kathrine in white robes, small golden runes sewn into the cloth and began to chant, drawing the magic into her needed to mend her body. Energy washed over Katherine, drawing out the remnants of the poison. Sylvanas strained as the magic fought her trying to kill her. But it was designed to kill Val’kyr, not forsaken and it recoiled when it realised what she was. She drew at it, breaking the chains that locked it within Katherine, drawing the spirit within it out and casting to dissipate on the winds. Then she replaced it with Katherine’s soul, tethering to the body, reattaching the once broken bindings, repairing the wounds, both physical and spiritual. 

The Naga screamed as the huge Crystal buried itself deep into the ground outside the city. There was a loud thudding as another Crystal hit the wet earth and then another , until Nazjatar was surrounded by eight huge perfectly sculptured crystals , each one the height of a tall building . As the last one buried itself, a wave of magic flared out over the city and every Naga within it felt the need to flee, fear filling them, especially the sorceresses who felt their mana draining. 

Energy flew around Sylvanas as she sliced open her other arm and blood flowed from her, forming runes in the air that burned with black fire before flowing into Katherine. The energy threatened to consume both of them but Sylvanas brought her will to bear, holding back the urge to scream and fighting the intense pain she was in. Azshara’s curse tried to reassert itself but Sylvania’s magic consumed it as it had the poison.

Azshara fell off her bed, weak and dazed. Her magic was gone, her connection to N’zoth was gone. She opened her eyes and saw Jaina floating in front of her, a large orb within the mages grasp. “You were once the most powerful mage on this world, a force to be feared, and a power without equal. I feared you, I respected you even, for the power you had. But it’s gone now and it will be used to destroy you, as you tried to destroy me, as you did destroy my mother”. Azshara screamed as the Orb in Jaina’s hand flared, drawing the remnants of her magic from her. She screamed in fear and pain as her body was wracked with agony and the Orb pulsed with power.

Sylvanas suddenly felt a pulse of mana flow over her and grabbed it, directing it into the ritual. She did not know where it came from but it was welcome. She used it rather than her own strength, her own energy and wrapped it into Katherine’s body.then Katherine sat bolt upright and screamed. 

Azshara screamed as Jaina spat on her and faded from sight. She tried to reach the orb but her strength had gone. She lay on the floor, tears coming to her eyes, slowly clawing towards that source of power in the middle of the room. Another wave of mana burst from it, throwing her against the wall. She screamed as her skin ruptured, tears forming all over her body. And then the world went white.

Nazjatar glowed as the pulses of energy from the orb were absorbed by the crystals surrounding the city and then they glowed .Bright blue at first but becoming more intense until they were brighter than the sun and then they exploded. The island rocked as a huge cloud of burning mana covered the city. The old god N’zoth screamed as fire and ice and lighting and light and shadow and raw, burning mana assaulted him, tearing through his body, vaporising him, braking his prison and flinging what was left of him far into the deep void, scattering his essence. Azshara screamed as her spirit was torn from her body and flung into the darkness, were a thousand voices waited for it, to remind her of her sins, to punish her in an eternity of her own dark past. Nazjatar ceased to exist and the island shook, slowly sinking back beneath the waves. 

The sound of the explosion was heard as far away as Thunder bluff and a bright light could be seen in the distance. Across the world, every magic user felt the disturbance in the air, as their mana flared briefly. 

Sylvanas sat on the chair, Katherine now laying on her bed, Anya by her side. Jaina opened the door to her mother’s bedroom, hair dishevelled, limbs feeling like lead. Her clothing was singed and in some places missing all together. Sylavanas looked at her and went to say something when Katherine spoke “you look like shit Jaina, what have you been doing”. Anya cried and wrapped her arms around Katherine. Sylvanas stood up and caught Jaina, helping her over to her mother. She went to step back but was dragged into the group hug. “I killed her” whispered Jaina “she killed you so I killed her”. Katherine looked at her daughter, her vision so much clearer than before. “Sylvanas” she said “Thank you but you and my daughter look like shit, so go and have a bath and then get some rest, I’ll be fine and then, once you have both had enough rest, you can tell me what happened”. Sylvanas nodded and took Jaina’s hand, pulling her away and out of the room. As soon as they were alone. Katherine stood up and disrobed. Looking at herself in the mirror. The wound was gone, replaced by a white scar and her body was paler. Her eyes were blue rather than red but they still glowed and her hair seemed whiter than before. She stepped closer, looking at her face. Somehow Sylvanas had made her look younger. She had no wrinkles and the bags under her eyes were gone and her body was definitely more toned, more firm. Then Anya was next to her, hands cupping Katherine’s breasts, lips against her neck. “I thought I was going to lose you” she whispered, tears in her eyes, even as her fingers brushed Katherine’s nipples.” Well you didn’t and you have me forever now” Katherine said, pulling Anya to the bed. “Now shall we test how much endurance this risen body of mine has”


	10. fighting in Dalaran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velonara cannot understand why Magus Solgaze keeps getting into fight over her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

Magus Solgaze marched through the streets of Dalaran, Dark ranger Velonara close behind her. The mage was angry, her eyes glowing with mana, so Velonara wisely kept silent as she followed her. She had no idea what had set her off. They were in a tavern, having lunch, when a group of human mages made some snide comment about Velonara been a corpse and Solgaze went absolutely mental. The humans just laughed and walked out and now the magus was heading after them. Velonara had gotten used to stupid remarks about her so she just ignored their comments but Solgaze was livid. Since the dark rangers and the Silver Covenant started working together, the pair had been partners and Solgaze seemed to genuinely like her, which had been a nice surprise. But even then, this anger was an overreaction. 

 

She finally caught up with the human mages, who saw her coming. One, obviously the leader of the little group, started laughing. “Well if it isn’t the corpse fucker” he said as she got close. Her response was to punch him in the face, knocking him to the floor. “Fuck it” muttered Velonara, stepping next to the mage and blocking one of humans who threw his fist at Solgaze. Velonara grabbed the man’s arm and spun him round, throwing him into his fellow mages. The human Solgaze had punched leapt to his feet and began to cast a spell, but stopped when Solgaze kicked him in the balls. She grabbed the man by his pony tail and yanked him over to Velonara. “Apologise you filthy shit” she yelled yanking his hair. The man whimpered an apology and Solgaze dropped him, striding off still radiating anger. Velonara looked at the man clutching his balls and then at his companions. “Yeah, let that be a lesson to ya” she said, before running off after the rapidly walking mage.

 

“I’m used to that sort of remark from humans” she said, as they sat in the tavern. “You don’t have to keep hitting people on my behalf”. Solgaze looked at the ranger. She could imagine what she looked like alive. Both had similar white blond hair but the ranger was slightly taller and had more muscle. “It’s disrespectful and insulting and I will not have people insulting you”. Velonara shook her head. “Why does it bother you so much?” she asked. Solgaze looked down at her drink “never mind “she said, going quiet. 

That night Velonara lay on her bed, thinking about Solgaze’s odd behaviour. Ever since the treaty had forced the silver Covenant to work with the dark rangers, she had been partnered with Solgaze and while the women had been indifferent at best to begin with, as time passed, they had become good friends. But recently, Solgaze had started to react violently towards anyone who treated Velonara with disrespect. Velonara herself was used to it. Ever since she had been resurrected as an undead, she had endured the whispers, the comments, and the fear. The horde might have allowed them to join but there was no love between its living and its undead members. They had been tolerated at best. But Solgaze would not accept that, even as Velonara ignored the comments. Velonara had never had a friend so protective and really didn’t know how to react. She would have to speak to her though, because the amount of fights the mage was getting into was beginning to get ridicules. As she thought about her, the mage suddenly appeared in her room. She was in her night robe and was a bit red in the face. She smiled and walked over to Velonara, undoing her robe and dropping it to the floor. 

 

Naked, she climbed onto the bed until she was over the top of the surprised dark ranger. “I get so upset because I want you” she whispered, leaning down and kissing her, warm lips against cold. Velonara was surprised, she hadn’t seen this coming. But she returned the kiss cupping Solgaze’s breasts, trapping her nipples between her fingers and gently squeezing them, the mage let out a short moan as Velonara squeezed and massaged her hard buds. Velonara pulled back her covers and took off her night shirt and Solgaze moved her lips along her jaw line to her ears while her hands massaged pale breasts. Velonara let out a sigh as she felt the high elf’s lips on her ear, running up the length, gently biting while her fingers curled around her hard nipples. Velonara’s sigh became a loud moan as the mage reached her ear tip and gently bit, her teeth scraping along skin and her hands squeezed her buds harder. Velonara flipped Solfgaze onto her back and climbed over her, lips leaving a trail of bites along her neck and shoulders and across her breasts. Solgaze rubbed her fingers up the undead elf’s ears as Velonara sucked on her swollen nipples, then moved further down, kissing her stomach and thighs, before her tongue found Solgaze’s wet folds 

Solgaze spread her legs as Velonara’s tongue licked along the length of her slit, lapping at the moist lips and then flickering over her clit, before her lips surrounded it and sucked. “Belore” she cried as fingers joined those lips and gently parted her, pushing inside and curling, so that her fingertips grazed along her velvet walls. Solgaze ran her fingers through Velonara’s hair, thrusting her hips forward, grinding her pussy against her lovers face. Velonara kissed and sucked with more urgency, her fingers thrusting into the mage faster as the mage arched her back. She reached up to Solgaze’s breasts with her other hand and captured one of her hard nipples , twisting and pulling on it , squeezing it hard , causing her lover to squeal in pleasure . The mage bucked her hips, her body growing warmer as she felt her orgasm approach. Sensing what was about to happen, Velonara licked her harder and trust her fingers faster, Solgaze’s walls contracting around them. Solgaze pulled on her free nipple squeezing it almost to the point of hurting as she was struck by her orgasm, so intense she lost control, her mind going blank as the pleasure filled her. Her juice ran over her lovers face as she rocked on the bed, screaming loudly, her back arched, her hips thrust forward. Velonara slowed her fingers and tongue as the mage shock and as she came back down, Velonara slowly pulled her fingers out of her, licking them clean one at a time. 

 

The mage lay in a heap, her skin flushed, her eyes staring into nothing for a few moments. Then she was on Velonara pushing her onto her front and grabbing her arse. As Velonara got onto her knees and lifted herself, Solgaze grabbed her, pulling her arse cheeks apart and running her tongue over Velonara’s whole while parting her folds with her fingers. As she pushed into the ranger, she licked her puckered star, tonguing it hard and then, licking one of her fingers, she slowly pushed it into Velonara. The ranger moaned lousy, both her holes been fingered and pushed back against Solgaze’s face. Solgaze curled her fingers inside her lover scraping her tunnels and causing the ranger to moan even louder. Velonara stared to play with her breasts, pulling and squeezing her hard buds while the mage fingered her. Then Solgaze conjured a dildo out of mana, lubricant dripping from it and she took her finger out of Velonara’s arse, only to push the mana toy in. “Oh fuck…Solgaze…dear ...light” Velonara screamed as she felt herself been stretched by the sex toy . Solgaze turned onto her back so she could lick Velonara’s wet folds while fucking her arse with the dildo and Velonara’s moans grew louder as Solgaze worked her four fingers into her slit and captured her clit with her teeth. “I’m ganna…oh fuck…oh light” Velonara cried as she cum, her while body shaking as her mind went blank, lost in the pleasure cascading over her. Solgaze’s face was wet with Velonara’s juice as her fingers and tongue lapped against the ranger and slowly she withdrew the dildo, dispelling it as Velonara slumped down , rolling off of Solgaze and lying in a heap . Solgaze climbed up the bed until they were side by side and they kissed, tongue in each other’s mouths, tasting one another.

After that whenever anyone insulted Velonara and Solgaze started a fight , rather than berate her, Velonara joined in , because kicking the shit out of people always left them both feeling turned on .


	11. Firm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine starts ranger training

Anya had never met anyone who had taken to becoming undead as quickly and with as much enthusiasm as Katherine Proudmoore. She was of course more than a typical forsaken, due to Sylvanas having to use the more powerful dark ranger ritual to revive her and she was finding her new abilities an absolute joy. Anya was running all over the keep, trying to find Katherine who had mastered the ability to meld and travel through shadows amazingly fast. “Gotcha” Katherine giggled with glee as she appeared behind Anya and slapped her arse, before vanishing back into the shadows. “Belore woman” you were never this energetic when you were alive and I had trouble keeping up with you then” Anya shouted, looking round to try and guess where Katherine would appear next. Suddenly Katherine was diving at Anya from the roof and snacked into so hard, the ranger lost her balance and fell into the moat, Katherine with her. Anya looked around the clear water for Katherine, only to find her as she locked her lips with the ranger. Anya felt Katherine’s hands undoing her top and then caressing her breasts and she started to undress Katherine, as the pair floated around the water. Anya leaned back as she felt Katherine’s lips on her hard nipple, teeth gently biting her before Katherine vanished again, leaving Anya underwater and very much aroused. Anya swam into the shadows and reappeared in Katherine’s room, where Katherine was undressing from her wet clothes by a roaring fire. Anya stripped quickly and then dragged Katherine to the bed, laying her down and kissing her, their tongues in each other’s mouths. “I love you “Katherine said, holding Anya close 

 

“By all accounts, your mother has mastered her abilities in record time. Anya was moaning that she keeps shadow walking around the keep and jumping out on her, slapping her arse or groping her breasts, then vanishing again” Sylvanas told Jaina, as they lay in bed together. “Did you do something to her, my mother, apart from been paler, which I might add is something I never thought could happen, looks younger as well”. Sylvanas grinned. “I thought if she was going to spend the rest of her existence stuck looking the same, I would get rid of the signs of aging, make her look in her twenties again. Although she is acting more like a child according to your step mother”. Jaina laughed, then suddenly sat up. “Tides, they got married, Anya is my step mother” Sylvanas chuckled at the look on Jainas face. 

 

Katherine slowly moved through the woodland, bow in hand. Anya had insisted she learn to use it as, in her words “guns are too bloody noisy to hunt with”. Katherine still had her pistols on her though. They were a gift from Jaina and she always wore them in their special holsters whenever she was dressed. Katherine looked down at the ranger’s leathers she was wearing. She would have never worn something like this when she was alive, but now she was a ranger, she supposed she should look the part. She loved the way the leathers seamed to follow the contours of her body, made to fit so well, they looked painted on. And Sylvanas had somehow made her look younger, her body more toned, and her breasts more firm. She had said something about not spending eternity looking like an old lady, but Katherine had stopped listening and she took every opportunity to get her breasts out and show Anya how firm they were.

Katherine had heard that some people , when waking up as forsaken , took a long time to get used to it and some even hated it . She couldn’t understand why. Her senses were sharper, her body stronger, she never tired but should still enjoy sleep and Tides she looked so damn sexy .Shewa’s broken out of her thoughts by the sound of someone approaching. Katherine moved slowly forward, bow in hand as she saw her prey 

Anya was getting annoyed now. She had lost Katherine in the shadows of the forest when the women disappeared. Again. “Tides damn it” she cursed, then stopped, her ears twitching. she went to move but was not quick enough as an arrow shot out of the trees , catching her sleeve and pinning her right arm to the tree behind her , then another arrow pinned her left . “Some ones day dreaming again” said Katherine, walking out from the trees, undoing her top. “And now I have you were I want you”. She leaned in and kissed Anya, pulling the arrows form Anya’s sleeved and placing the elf’s hands on her breasts. “Feel how firm they are” she chuckled, kissing her again. 

“Although, according to Anya, your mother is obsessed with her breasts and keeps getting them out to show Anya how firm they are. She nearly did it in the market the other day, but Anya managed to stop her in time”. Jaina looked at Sylvanas, a smile on her face. “What have you done to my mother my love, she was never like this before”. Sylvanas shock her head. “She’s probably insane, like her daughter, you know the one, White hair, blond streak, nice arse and a foul temper”. Sylvanas failed to avoid the pillow that smacked her in the face. “See what I mean, foul temper” came her muffled voic.

 

Katherine lay naked on top of Anya, her head resting on the elf’s breasts. “Are you going to be this horny for ever” Anya asked, stroking Katherine’s long white-blond hair. “ I dunno , I think it might be a side effect of been stabbed and dying , then coming back and getting to spend more time with my beautiful Anya” . Anya looked down and Katherine’s lips met hers. “I love you Dalah’surfal” Katherine whispered, her fingers running up Anya’s ear.


	12. future Mrs Windrunner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa Proposes

“Good morning little moon” Kalira said, kissing her lover on the forehead. Vereesa opened her eyes and smiled. “Good morning my love” and pulled Kalira down into a kiss. “We don’t have the time” Kalira purred, “Your sons will be home soon”. Vereesa sat up, knocking Kalira off of her and the ranger stifled a chuckle at the look of Horror on Vereesa’s face as she climbed out of bed. “Fuck” she shouted as she ran to the bathroom, calming a bit when she saw that Kalira had already run her a hot bath. Kalira walked in behind her and they both climbed into the large tub. “Well maybe we have a little time” Kalira said, smiling. 

A short while later Galadin and Giramar came home. Vereesa was nervous as she asked them to sit down. “Boys I have something I need to talk to you about” she said and they both started smiling. “Are we finally going to meet Kalira” Galadin asked. Vereesa sat down, surprised her sons already knew. “How did you know” she asked and Giramar started laughing. “Mum, it’s all over the academy, everyone knows about you two”. At this point Kalira walked into the room from the kitchen, chuckling at Vereesa’s red face. “I said we needed to be more discreet”. Vereesa pouted at her. “Not that I recall “she mumbled as her two boys embraced the dark ranger. “ Does this mean we will have two mums” Galadin asked . “Only if you want to call me that, otherwise Kalira is fine” Kalira replied, “I’m not here to replace your father”. Galadin nodded. “We know “he said “but father has been gone a long time and it’s good to see mum happy again”. Vereesa was almost in tears as Kalira sat next to her, taking hold of her hand. “I will do my best to always make her happy” she said, smiling

After the boys had gone to their rooms to unpack, Vereesa pulled Kalira onto her lap and kissed her, before leaving her head against Kalira’s neck. “I love you” she said and Kalira smiled “I love you too little moon”. Vereesa loved it when Kalira called her that. Sylvanas and Alleria said it with affection but somehow Kalira managed to fill those syllables with love and desire, making it clear what she wanted from Vereesa every time she spoke those words and leaving Vereesa in no doubt as to how much the dark ranger no only loved her but lusted after her as well .They kissed again, then Kalira got up. “Later my love “she whispered “but we have to get ready for the hunting trip with your sisters”. 

 

They were joined later by Sylvanas, Jaina, Alleria and Alexstrasza, although Jaina made no attempt to get involved in the actual hunting, staying with Galadin, who was training to be a mage. As the others hunted, they made camp in a clearing and Galadin started a fire. After the others returned with a deer and it started been cooked, Vereesa got up and knelt in front of Kalira. “Kalira, when my sister and Jaina insisted we work together I thought you were insufferable and could not stand the sight of you. But that night we spent together in that cave, I came to realise how much you and I have in common and since then, I have come to love you with a strength that scares me a little. I don’t want to ever be apart from you . Kalira will you do me the honour of becoming my wife”. She held up a box with a silver ring inside, a sapphire set within a ring of diamonds at the top. Kalira pulled Vereesa up and kissed her, tears running down her cheeks. “Yes” she whispered, holding her close “Yes”. 

 

Kalira Windrunner. She liked the sound of that and tears filled her eyes as she said yes. Vereesa put the ring on Kalira’s finger and kissed her while everyone else gave a cheer and clapped. Kalira never imagined that she would find happiness again, after her death at the hands of the lich king, especially with Sylvanas’s younger sister. When the peace treaty had been signed and Sylvanas told her she would be working with Vereesa, she was less than enthusiastic and they could not get on. But when Vereesa had been injured in the mountains and they were trapped by the blizzard, something changed. The tension between them boiled over into lust, a need to have one another but by morning, Kalira had realised it was more than lust, that she loved the ranger general of the silver covenant. She didn’t day it then, it would have been too much, too early but it was there, in her heart. The fact that Vereesa’s boys seemed to like her was a bonus. She would never try to replace Rhonin, they knew that but they also wanted their mother to be happy. Vereesa kissed her again and she pulled her in deep, a kiss that only ended because one of them needed to breathe and because of the polite cough from Alleria and Sylvanas. Alex and Jaina were just giggling and the boys were pretending not to notice, although both of them were smiling.


	13. looking for Worgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark ranger Thyala and farstrider lieutenant Dawnrunner track a group of Worgen to the ruins of Deathholme

Thyala was not very talkative these days unless she was with her partner. She had been killed in Gilneas by a Worgen and his pack of hounds, ripped apart while the Worgen laughed. Then she had known darkness, and stayed their alone for light knows how long before ben pulled back to her body, resurrected once more into unlife. Her body was whole and felt better than before and she was grateful to Sylvanas for bringing her back. But the world had changed. The horde and Alliance were allies, her Queen married to the Lord Admiral of Kul’Tiras and the dark rangers were working with the Silver covenant and Farsriders in joint operations. That last part felt weird. They had never worked alongside Farsriders before, even though they had been allies for decades and the Silver Covenant. That was just a shock. But that’s how things were in this new world she found herself brought back to. She herself had been partnered with a farstrider lieutenant called Dawnrunner. 

The women never revealed her first name and had been tight-lipped their entire mission, but Thyala found herself talking to her a lot, feeling so at ease she just opened up.For her part, Dawnrunner listened and made the occasional comment but otherwise let Thyala talk. Their mission was to hunt down a clan of feral Worgen who were held up near the ruins of Deathholme on the mountains that marked the border of Quel’ Thalas. Dawnrunner was a bit shorter than Thyala with shoulder-length blond hair so light, it was nearly white, naturally so, unlike Thyala, whose hair was once ginger but had turned white when she had been raised. Apart from the height difference, the two women looked very similar, although Thyala was very pale compared to the living ranger she was working with. Both of them were dressed in light armor and leathers, dark green and black in color, to better hide them than the far striders normal red and orange armor. 

The Worgen were careless and it had been easy to track them along what was once the great scar. The large furrow that stretched the length of Quel’Thalas was finally showing signs of life once more as the scourge had long been destroyed and undead feet no longer walked it. Grass had grown over it and even small trees had taken root. Deathholme itself had been reduced to ruin, apart from the outer walls, and the ground sanctified by priests. But there was still enough left of the buildings inside to hide in. It had briefly been home to a necromancer until he was killed by Vorel. The two rangers slowly entered, disappearing into the shadows cast by the gatehouse. It was silent inside and there was no sign of life. Then clawed hands came out of the darkness smacking into both the rangers with powerful magic and all went dark. 

When Thyala came around, she was tied by her wrists to a table, naked against Dawnrunner who was facing her, also without clothing on. A human woman was standing at the foot of the table, dressed in trousers and a shirt that was undone and showed off most of her ample breasts. “What do you want with me,” she asked. Thyala almost shouted as a pain shot through her backside. She looked down to see the human holding what looked like a riding crop. “Answer me or I’ll do it again” and just to make a point, she smacked it across Dawnrunner’s bare arse as well. “What do you want with me”? Thyala looked at the women. “If you’re human, nothing, but if you are one of the dogs that have been raiding the villages, then we are going to kill you,” he said matter of factly. The woman smiled.

“Is that right bitch?” she said, smacking Thyala across the breasts with the crop “and how do you plan on doing that when I have you tied up and at my mercy”. Thyala smiled. “One because I allowed this to happen, so I could find you quicker and two, because I’m not tied up” and before the woman could say anything in return, Thyala was off the table and on top of her, punching her in the face. Dawnrunner pulled herself off the table. “Why do they never just kill us,” she asked, helping Thyala pick up the unconscious women. “What do we do with her, “she asked? Thyala looked at the unconscious woman and smiled. 

When the Worgen woman came round, she found that she was now tied to the table, but where she had only tied the rangers by their wrists, a mistake that had led to her current predicament, she was tied by both wrists and ankles. She looked up at the two elves, who were still naked and growled, changing into her Worgen form. But the bindings held and she could not escape. “How many of you are there,” Dawnrunner asked, standing next to her. When the Worgen spat at her, she grabbed one of the women’s nipples and squeezed it hard. “I said how many of you are there, “she asked again, twisting the nipple in her hand. “ Fuck off” the Worgen growled and Dawnrunner squeezed the nipple again. “I think she is enjoying this,” said Thyala standing on the Worgen’s other side. Are you the Worgen that’s been attacking people in Eversong?” The Worgen snarled. “No, I’m a priest, I don’t attack people”. Thyala looked at her. “Really, you attacked us?” she said, looking at the captive Worgen in disbelief.

“The Worgen you want are undead, nothing to do with me”. Dawnrunner leaned down, gripping the woman's nipple and Squeezing tightly. “If you are laying I will cut your fucking head off,” she said. Moaning slightly the Worgen turned back to human form. “No, I’m not lying” she squealed, “let me free and I’ll help you fight them”. The two rangers moved away. “We can’t trust her,” said Thyala “but if she is a priest, she could be of us, especially if the other Worgen are undead and you know as well as I do, that the tracks we followed were of a group”. Dawnrunner looked around. “Ok let’s untie her and go hunt the rest of these dogs”. Thyala untied the Worgen woman, then threw her clothes at her.” “If you betray us, you will become a rug, “she said. As the Worgen priestess got dressed, so did they and soon they were all ready to go. “We tracked the others here,” said Thyala, which means they could still be here”. Thyala stopped as she stepped towards the entrance of the building they were in. “Shit they’re outside”.

Thyala fired, hitting the lead worgen in the throat, while Dawnrunner shot down another and Worgen priestess cast light at a third, who screamed as his body was incinerated. But that still left another six, who were closing in on the building, making good use of the abandoned ruins for cover. Then they heard a thump on the roof and the ceiling collapsed in, a huge worgen male, his fur matted and his flesh rotting, landed in the middle of the room. Before he had made two steps, six arrows filled his face but the detraction was enough for the others, who crashed through windows and rhea door. 

Dawnrunner fell to the floor as a worgen claw tore through her armor and opened up the flesh along her side. Thyala was on her in an instant, felling the worgen with an arrow to the eye. She stood over the injured elf, dropping her bow and pulling out her swords. The Worgen priestess back up to them, casting holy fire at the undead, killing two more. Three of the worgen still lived and were keeping out of harm’s way, waiting for an opportunity to attack. “Consecrate the ground” spat Thyala, eyeing the Worgen. “But it will hurt you,” the priestess said, looking concerned. “I can handle it” Thyala retorted, the priest cast her magic and Thyala held in her scream as the holy energy enveloped her. The worgen were not so quiet, screaming as their bodies burst into flame. Thyala looked at Dawnrunner, smiled and then fell into darkness.

When she woke up, they were outside. Dawnrunner had been healed and the Worgen Priestess was back in human form, looking tired. Thyala got to her feet, holding onto Dawnrunner. “Well we completed our assignment and I need a drink”. Dawnrunner looked at her. “Your undead, how is alcohol going to help?” “It just will babe, it just will” and then she pulled the blood elf over to her and kissed her, a kiss the elf reciprocated. “Hm I will just go then,” said the worgen, but before she could leave, the two elves pulled her over to them and kissed her as well. “My names Lilian by the way” she managed to say, in between the kisses and then she felt hands moving down her body. “Oh my” she smiled.


	14. Clyndia Hawkspear & Miure brightweaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark ranger Clyndia Hawkspear meets up with old flame Miure Brightweaver

Miure Brightweaver was supposed to be on holiday. She was supposed to be visiting her family in Silvermoon. She was supposed to be relaxing. Somehow however the bastard undead had not gotten the memo and were trying to kill her instead, which was far from relaxing. The scar was supposed to have been cleared, the remnants of the scourge gone. But here they were, a skeleton mage and his zombie minions. The mage was just laughing, sending in his mindless thralls to make her waste her magic. She couldn’t teleport because of the attacks, only been able to use spells that she could cast quickly to keep the zombies back. 

“Fuck off” she hissed as she fireballs one of the rotten corpses. “Damn it “. Then the skeleton mage fell to his knees, screaming as a sword burst through his chest. A dark ranger stood behind him and kicked him off her blade. At his demise, the zombies became confused and their attacks stopped as they just milled around. Miure put them out of their misery. “Thank you,” she said to the dark ranger, her mouth dropping open in surprise when the ranger removed her hood and Miure recognized her. She collapsed, tears running down her cheeks. “You…you died…I saw it” she stammered, “Arthas killed you…how…long have you been a forsaken ranger …why …why didn’t you tell me”? Old feelings came to the fore and she sobbed as the dark ranger held her. “Would you have wanted me?” she asked, “I am part of the horde, you the alliance, and I am dead” Clyndia put her hand against Miure’s cheek and the high elf felt how cold she was. “I would have gotten used to it” she whispered, “I can get used to it”. Clyndia raised her eyebrow. “Really, after all this time,” she asked. Miure nodded. “I never stopped loving you, I never will. This” and she waved at Clyndia, “I will become used too, you are still the women I fell in love with, even with the changes”. Clyndia helped Miure to her feet and then kissed her, cold lips warming at the high elf’s touch. “I stayed away because I thought it was for the best. I’m sorry. I still love you too”.

 

A short while later Miure walked into her family’s home, holding Clyndia’s hand. Her father Doryll and mother Shallrel looked at her and then at the dark ranger. “Belore” her father cried “is that…it is” and then Clyndia found herself ben embraced by both of Miure’s parents. For what seemed like hours they held each other, everyone crying but eventually they broke away. Apart from Miure, who held on to Clyndia’s hand for the rest of the evening.

Clyndia moaned loudly as Miure’s tongue lapped against her clit while the high elf’s fingers ran up and down her wet lips. Slowly she pushed inside the dark ranger and as she did so she sucked on her engorged nub, causing Cylandia to arch her back, pushing herself into her lovers face. Miure reached up with her other hand and took hold of one of Clyndia’s breasts, running her fingers over her swollen peak and then squeezing. Clyndia gripped the bed, purring loudly, her legs over Miure’s shoulders, shaking. The high elf thrust three of her fingers into Clyndia’s wet folds, curling along the inside of her tunnel, against the spot that made her lover squeal with delight. She lapped up the rangers juice, enjoying the tang of what tasted like metal on her tongue. 

Her lover tasted different from how she did before but it was not unpleasant and Miure lapped her up. Soon Clyndia was cresting, her orgasm rocking her body. Her cries had grown louder and she shuddered with pleasure as her nerves felt like they were going to burst. As she comes down, Miure slowed her fingers before finally sliding them out and licking them. Then Clyndia pushed her onto her back and kissed her, drawing a line along her jaw to her neck with her kisses and then she was biting her, fangs pushing against smooth skin, leaving red marks but not breaking the skin. She left a trail of kisses and bits along Miure’s neck and shoulders, across her chest and down to her hard nipples. She captured on of Miure’s swollen buds in her teeth, pulling on it, her tongue flickering over the tip while she massaged the other between her fingers, pulling and twisting, eliciting a long moan from the high elf. Then she was moving lower, still kissing and biting, until her lips brushed against Miure’s center. Miure felt the rangers tongue part her soaked folds, joined by several fingers and her thumb press assent her clit. She spread her legs wide as those long fingers curled up inside her, rubbing against her sensitive flesh, making her scream. Clyndia’s tongue moved slowly over the edge of her lower lips before circling her clit, before her mouth took hold of it. Miure screamed Clyndia’s name as the ranger sucked her clit hard and thrust her fingers into her even harder. 

“Oh fuck…I ….fuck...oh “ was all she managed to say as she cum, her orgasm filling her body with pleasure as she rocked and bucked, with Clyndia making no effort to slow down. She kept thrusting her fingers and manipulating Miure’s clit with her mouth, causing her to come twice in such a short space of time. The high elf finally collapsed on the bed, her vision blurry as her lover crawled up her and ran her wet fingers over her lips. Miure tasted herself on those fingers and sucked each one slowly, before kissing Clyndia, her tongue running against Clyndia’s own. The two women kissed, holding each other’s breasts as they pushed their slits together. “I love you so much,” Clyndia said to the blond elf, squeezing her lover’s nipples. “I love you too my heart” Miure replied, thrusting her hips against the ranger, moaning as their lower lips rubbed together, their legs wrapped around each other. Miure leaned down and captured one of Clyndia’s nipples in her mouth and pulled on it, running her tongue over it and reached down, rubbing her clit and Clyndia did the same. Their movement spread up as they rubbed their bodies together, until them both cum again, their thighs wet with each other’s juice. “I’m never letting you go again,” Miure said, kissing her lover on the lips, tongues entangling as they lay back together, holding one another, and slowly recovering. 

The next morning Miure and Clyndia went for a walk. Holding hands, they walked out of Silvermoon and down to the beach, and just sat on a blanket, watching the bright blue ocean lap against the nearly white sand. “I never thought we would get this again,” Miure said, gazing out across the water, holding her lover's hand. “I love you,” Clyndia said, kissing her on the cheek. “I love you too” came Miure’s reply. They sat there in silence for a few hours more. There was no rush to do anything, after all, now they were together again, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
